University of Konoha
by SweetMadness92
Summary: A musical medic and a wealthy sex addicted Uchiha heir living at the same college sounds like trouble, right? But will a stunningly stubborn pink haired girl be able to kick the progidy off his throne or become another notch on his bed post.
1. Chapter 1: A New Start

**AN: Hello, hello! It's been a while, alot of crazy crap happening in my life and i haven't been writing. But I am back now ^ ^ and excited because i have a bunch of new ideas for this story , Once Upon a Dare, as well as others to come. So here goes nothing. **

**Warning: There is a Lemony-lime thingy( 0.0 )in the Prologue ^ ^**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately Kishi owns Naruto not me T T **

**

* * *

**

Chapter one: A New Start:

The Musical Medic and the Pretty Playboy

* * *

Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep, Bee-

Slam!

_Crash! _

A small figure jolted up from a warm cloud of sheets. Short tangled hair dangled messily around a heart shaped face. Emerald orbs squinted with annoyance through thick lashes at the blurry mess of shattered plastic and broken wires on the floor. The girl blew out an irritated and tired puff between her slightly parted lips before collapsing back into her mattress. A low groan escaped from the depths of her throat.

"There goes another one."

Slowly she relaxed and began to drift back into a sweet slumber.

Slam!

Large eyes shot wide open and a head snapped in the direction of the door, which had been so rudely shoved straight into the adjacent wall.

"Come on forehead. I didn't set your clock for 6 for nothing. If we are going to go shopping for cute clothing for tomorrow, then we need to go now. So get up billboard brow!"

Sakura stared blankly at her "best friend" momentarily. She blinked, once, twice, thrice, and then her eyes narrowed dangerously. Her jaw clenched and her fists shook against the sheets.

"Ino…" She muttered in a murderous tone as her friend bolted from the room.

* * *

Name: Haruno Sakura

Nicknames: Forehead girl and Billboard brow

Age: 18

Eye Color: Green

Hair Color: Pink

Height: 5'6

Status: Single and a First Year College Student (freshman)

Facts: High School Graduate and was now going to the University of Konoha in Tokyo, Japan on a full Academic Scholarship.

Extra: She is known to have quiet the temper. She also loves music.

* * *

"Mhmm morning," A young blonde haired girl, around the age of 18 whispered.

"Hn" A raven hair male replied as he turned away from the girl, glancing at the clock which read 7:45. Normally he would have gotten up later but for some reason he just couldn't sleep. It had been happening frequently over the past couple of months. Sexy Onyx eyes glanced over towards the feminine hand that slid slyly down his bicep. A small giggle erupted from the girl who thought she was being… _cute_. Did she honestly believe anything more would happen between them? Or was she in on the fact that he only wanted her for sex? It wouldn't matter anyway because by this time tomorrow he would be moving into his college dorm and away from the likes of her.

"Sasuke-baby did you sleep well?" She cooed in a sultry hush. His eyes narrowed at the nickname, but he shrugged in reply. For some reason this woman…no this _girl_ seemed so much more appealing the night before when he was heavily under the influence of alcohol and in desperate need of…company. He still couldn't believe that she was so horny, so early in the morning. "That's no way to answer baby. Come on, you must have had a good sleep after all the things we did last night."

Flashes of the night before replayed in his mind. Hmm she was pretty good last night. Not the best, but she was pretty damn good. His eyes shifted as her hand slid farther down, sliding under his arm to reach around the front of his body until she reached her goal. He growled.

"I know you want this, just like last night." She whispered in a husky breath.

"Aa," He murmured as she squeezed him causing his hips to thrust up into her hand. Within seconds he flipped over so that she was under him, his knee wedged between her legs- although it was unnecessary because she willingly spread them as far apart as she could.

"I want you now." She nearly moaned out as his fingers grazed that sweet spot which ached so badly. Coal eyes darkened with sheer lust, and only lust. Just one more time and then he would throw the bitch out just like all the others.

With a free hand, Sasuke reached over towards the bedside table, grabbed a new condom and quickly placed it over his manhood before slipping deep into the girl below him. He watched as she withered beneath him, a sharp moan vibrating through her chest. He pulled out sharply before slamming back within her dripping core. His pace increased quickly and he slammed into her fast and hard, mercilessly. Taking and not giving. He didn't give a fuck if the whore under him came or not. As long as he got his fill he would be fine.

Sasuke continued to buck his hips wildly in and out of the girls' center. Sharp cries of pleasure reached his and he smirked arrogantly, as he kept his eyes locked on the pillow under the girls' head. Her fingers latched onto his hair as she bent her head back and screamed his name, over and over.

"Yes, don't stop!" Her hips lifted, greeting his hungrily, searching for that short moment of bliss. "Ahhh, please," Sasuke grunted, as he tuned her out and focused on his thrusts. His cock penetrated her with an earth shattering force, filling her completely with every jerk of his hips. "Oh Sasu-"

His hand clamped down on her mouth, stopping her sentence. "Don't. Say. My. Name." He huffed with every aching thrust. She shot him a look of shock, but it only came over as pleasure as he continued to burry his cock deep in her warmth. Her muffled moan was over shadowed by the sound of a cell phone ringing. Sasuke growled, at first wanting to ignore it until the ringer continued. Uttering a harsh curse, the Uchiha reached over and grabbed his phone. His body stayed connected and his movements never lessened, but his hand had been removed from the girls' mouth.

"What?" He snapped harshly.

"Whoa? What's wrong with you cranky pant?"

"Nothing, just get to the point." Sasuke's voice faltered slightly at the end of his sentence.

"Yo, Sasuke-teme…are you alright?" A throaty moan greeted the loud-mouth blonde's ears. "Oh shit…you're fucking someone?" The Uchiha narrowed his eyes in annoyance as he continued to plow into the female under him.

"What could have given you that idea, dobe?"

"Shut up asshole…ugh this is really uncomfortable."

"Fuck," Sasuke growled as he felt his release quickly coming.

"Ew…dude-"

"Get to the fucking point Naruto." He managed to breathe out, without groaning.

"I was wondering if we could hang out today."

Click.

Sasuke threw the phone on the floor and ducked his head into the crook of the girls shoulder. Naruto was such an idiot sometimes. He blocked the thought of his best friend out of his mind and focused on finding his sweet release. His hands slid down towards her ass, clutching onto each cheek as he hoisted her up to change his angle of penetration. The girls' cries grew louder in volume, echoing off the walls. Sasuke wouldn't be surprised if everyone in the goddam mansion heard her screaming. He smirked with a bit of pride but it quickly vanished as the pleasure washed over him. He came long and hard, just moments after her release. Her muscles clenched him through the latex, milking his cock until he was completely done. With a shuddered breath, he nimbly rolled off the girl and pushed off the bed. He grabbed his cell phone and a pair of shorts as he made his way over towards a small intercom on the wall.

"Mishima, I have an unwelcome guessed who needs to be escorted off the premises as soon as she is dressed. Make sure she leaves."

"Right away young master."

"What?" The girl jerked her body upward into a sitting position. Her mouth flew open in shock as she stared bewildered at Sasuke. "Are you kidding me, after what we did?"

"You wouldn't be the first sweetheart. So don't expect anything more." Sasuke answered in a calm tone as he threw an icy glare at her over his shoulder. He then opened the door to his bathroom and disappeared inside.

Sasuke pressed the redial button, watching as Naruto's number flashed up onto the screen. He pressed the phone to his ear, ignoring the loud banshee screech which came from the girl beyond the door.

What a way to start the day.

* * *

Name: Uchiha Sasuke

Nicknames: Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-teme, Bastard, Chicken- butt hair

Age: 19 1/2

Eye Color: Black

Hair Color: Black

Height: 6'3

Status: Single (Player) and a Second year College Student (sophomore)

Facts: High School Graduate. He is going to the University of Konoha in Tokyo, Japan on a Full Academic Scholarship. Second in line, after his older brother Itachi to run the family business currently run by his Father Fugaku Uchiha.

Extra: Sasuke loves women…or rather sex. He has a low level of patience, especially for stupidity.

* * *

"You little bitch" Ino hissed as she rubbed the back of her skull where she swore a bump was beginning to form. "I can't believe you freaked out that badly."

"Ino, you know I need my sleep or else I'm cranky. You certainly should have known not to scream at me at six in the morning just so we could go shopping."

"Hey, shopping is important and if we don't go early most of the good stuff gets taken away. Besides tomorrow is a new chapter in our lives. We are going to be college women. Which means we need a fresh look, you know, just a little touch up.

"What we have is fine."

"Yes for high school but college is different my dear. For one there will be cute college boys there. Ugh I can't wait for the parties." Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Of course you can't pig." She intoned, her voice dripping with dry sarcasm.

"Hey shut up forehead. I'm trying to help you snag a hot college guy."

"Why does everything have to be about boys? Why can't we enjoy college without fretting over whom we are going to date or who to impress."

"Sakura…come on! Don't you want someone to talk to?"

"I have you and Hinata for that. Speaking of Hinata…where is she?"

"Hmm dance class, the studio she works at is having a recital or something soon."

"Oh sweet! That's great we are definitely going to have to go to support-"

"Hey! Don't go off onto tangents. This is important. Like I was saying… you could have someone to snuggle up to and kiss and possibly a little more-"

Sakura lifted her hand quickly. "Enough, Ino"

"Ugh, forehead you are so annoying sometimes. Don't you want a sexy guy to call your own?"

Sakura sighed, knowing that this conversation would get nowhere if she kept avoiding the subject. "To be honest, yes Ino. But I'm not going to go_ looking_ for him. And I'm certainly not going to dress like a skank to get attention from boys who will only want one thing from me. If I find the right guy then I'll find him on my own time. That's final, now drop it." Ino opened her mouth to speak but Sakura cut her off. "I said drop it pig!"

"Rude…" Sakura smiled and walked into another clothing store.

"Ino you should start thinking about other things. Life isn't all about guys, parties and sex." Sakura stated in a matter-of-fact fashion as she moved articles of clothing about on the racks, searching for something to make Ino happy.

"Yes I know but it makes life more enjoyable." Ino beamed as Sakura gave her a flat look.

"It sounds like it makes life more complicated."

"Ugh I don't understand you Sakura. You are a beautiful girl." A tinge of color brushed up against Sakura's cheeks. "Why are you so afraid to show it?"

Sakura's lips pursed. "I'm not, I just don't try to show it in…an over the top way. If a guy likes me, I want him to like me for me…not how I look, or what I wear." Sakura paused as she spotted a cute pair of black sunglasses with a pink butterfly engraved in the side. Sakura let out a small giggle as she grabbed the glasses and place them on. She then threw on her sweat jacket and looked at herself in the mirror. Making a funny face, she turned in a dramatic fashion towards Ino and posed. "How do I look?" She giggled.

"Fabulous darling," Ino laughed. "Speaking of Fabulous…where did you get that jacket?" Sakura twisted around slightly as if looking at her backside and then shrugged.

"My mom's assistant made it for me as a graduation gift. I think it's pretty cute."

"Cute? It's awesome, kind of sexy, form fitting but with enough room that you aren't trapped in there, and it's kind of classy. I love it!" Sakura smiled.

"Thanks Ino."

"Hmm now let's find some actual clothing to wear." Sakura rolled her eyes and followed her friend drearily.

* * *

Sasuke and Naruto entered the mall around nine a.m. It didn't take long for Sasuke to take a shower and by the time he had gotten out; the security guards had removed the nuisance from his room and changed his bed sheets. He took his time getting dressed since it would take no time at all to arrive at Naruto's house.

After punching the shit out of Naruto for disturbing him this morning; the two college students left for the nearest mall.

"Jeez teme, you didn't have to hurt me that bad. All I said was ew."

"You are one to talk, it's not like you haven't answered your phone when you've been occupied."

"Yea but it's different with me. With you it's just gross-"

Thwack!

"Ita! What the hell Teme?"

"Tch shut up idiot."

"So where do you want to head to first?"

Grumble, grumble, gargle, pop, sizzle, roar.

A pair of blue and onyx eyes stared down at Naruto's stomach. Naruto visibly flushed as he reached a hand back up towards the back of his head and scratched.

"He he, I uh guess the food court."

Sasuke sighed and nodded.

"Let's go dobe."

* * *

Around noon, Sakura and Ino wandered into Tsuki Senritsu, the best music store in the entire mall. In Sakura's hand were two bags, although she had another small bag shoved inside on of them. Ino on the other hand had about seven bags of clothing.

"You know you fail miserably at shopping billboard brow." Sakura shot Ino a sharp glare.

"Wanna repeat that pig?" Sakura hissed as she walked down the isles.

"As much as I love that hoodie, why in the hell do you still have the hood on?"

"I want to wear it. Sue me." Suddenly Sakura gasped as she saw a row of guitars. "Oh Ino I've got to check those out."

"Kami Sakura, can't you think of anything else other than music? You are supposed to be a doctor for crying out loud." Sakura pouted as she continued on the path towards the guitars.

"Can't I do both? I could work as a doctor and then enjoy my free time as an artist." Sakura flashed Ino a brilliant smile. "I mean in both cases, I could be helping people. If I write wonderful music, I could touch people's hearts and inspire them like the world inspires me." She made a funky pose at the end of her sentence. Her hand braced on her hip, legs spread shoulders width, and one fist held in the air. Ino gave her a flat stare.

"You are crazy forehead." The girl in front of her, simply ignore the comment and continued toward the guitars, happy as a kid in a candy shop. Ino rolled her eyes before drudgingly following her psychotic friend. The girls viewed _every_ single guitar in the store before finally moving onto the actual music.

"Ahhh kawaii-ne, Koda Kumi has a new album out. How did I miss this?"

Sakura scrunched her nose. "Eh, she's good but I absolutely adore Hikki-chan."

"Utada Hikaru?"

"Yes of course, who else? She has such a wonderful voice, and her music is so powerful, and full of meaning. I love music like that."

Ino sighed, "Whatever you say forehead." Sakura rolled her eyes and headed over towards the rock section of that store, while Ino picked up a pair of headphones and began to sample the cd in her hand.

Meanwhile, Sasuke and Naruto sauntered leisurely into Tsuki Senritsu. One held a bored flat stare, whilst the other had a massive grin plastered on his face. Sasuke's eyes shot towards Naruto's idiotic expression.

"What are we here for again dobe?"

"I want to check out the new Koda Kumi album."

Sasuke gave him a deadpan look. His eyebrow twitched. Naruto finally glanced up at his best friend and lifted his hands with a shrug.

"What? She's hot, and she can sing. Gimme a break teme, just because you are a narcissistic bastard and wouldn't know good music if it shoved its way up your ass, doesn't mean you can criticize what I listen to."

Smack!

"Ah Shit! What the hell was that for teme?"

"Idiot," Sasuke hissed through clenched teeth as he briskly walked passed Naruto who was now sprawled out on the floor. Sasuke strolled down the aisles, his hands were balled up into fists and his jaw had tightened. Naruto really knew how to hit his nerves sometimes. If they hadn't been in a public place, Sasuke was sure he would have murdered that dead-last loser.

"Oh shoot!" A soft feminine voice squeaked, stopping Sasuke in his tracks. He took a few steps back, angling his backwards to look down one of the aisles. He froze in his movements.

Sasuke glanced over at the girl bent over tying her shoe. His eyes narrowed in on her cute ass encased in a pair of nice fitting jeans. His smoldering gaze held its place, not caring if she noticed or not. He watched as she straightened up and moved to a rack of cds on the floor. The girl bent down in a squat and began to review the music. At times she would put a cd in the player and listen to the song on the store headphones.

Sasuke was curious who the girl was. He couldn't see her face due to the black hoodie she wore, and for some odd reason the hood was up. He couldn't help but notice the design on the back of the hoodie. A dragon was embroidered into it, with a pink flower at the bottom of the jacket. At the top near the base of the neck where the hood connected was the name of a company he had never heard of.

"Slug Princess Inc.?" Sasuke arched a brow. "What?"

"Sakura!" A loud-not as appealing- voice nearly screeched. Black eyes lifted in irritation to see a bleach blonde girl walk up towards the other girl on the floor. Said girl whipped her head around so fast, that Sasuke could have sworn he saw a flash of pink peek out from beneath her hood. "Come on girlie, I'm sick of looking at music. We still have the other half of the mall to look at."

"Ugh, you are going to go broke if you buy anymore shit. Why do you need so much crap anyway?" Sasuke's eyes narrowed. That girl, she had a nice voice. It wasn't as bothersome as her friends.

"Oh shut up, you know exactly why, now let's go!"

"Hai," Sakura sighed.

Sasuke stood there for a few more minutes, watching the two leave the store before he finally shook his head. The only thing that stuck in his mind was her voice and her name.

"Sakura huh…"

"Who are you talking to Teme?" Sasuke didn't spare his friend a look as averted his eyes from the spot Sakura once held and walked down a different aisle.

"Hey Sasuke I was talking to you damn it !"

* * *

**The Following Day**

They had spent all morning moving everything into the dorm room. Well at least three of the four people worked. Mrs. Uchiha spent more time telling the men where to place everything, while her two sons and her husband went to work. She had to admit, thanks to her beautiful mind, the place came out looking very good.

You see at the University of Konoha, there were two different types of dorms. There were the regular one and two person rooms, in which it consisted of a normal space with two beds and possibly a dresser which separated the beds. However there were also the apartment dorms. These dorms were reserved for the sports or academic scholars or students with the….funding to get the room. Uchiha Sasuke had both the funding and the Academic skills to be placed in an apartment setting. He, his brother Itachi and his father Fugaku, spent all morning putting the furniture in his apartment- well his half. It was a two bedroom, so he would be getting a roommate who only had to worry about furnishing their room.

The dorm room had a living room, a kitchen area and bathroom which separated the two bedrooms which lay on opposite ends of the apartment. They were also fortunate enough to get a balcony which they could access from the kitchen. Depending on whom Sasuke's roommate was, living at the University wouldn't be so terrible.

"Ah I've done a great job haven't I boys?" Three pairs of onyx eyes shot towards the only female in the room.

"Yes of course you have mother," Itachi replied.

"Tch," Fugaku scoffed, "What do you mean you've done a fabulous job, we did all the-" Fugaku was quickly shut up by the monstrous glare his wife sent him

"I'm the one who arranged this room. If I left it to you men, everything would be all over the place and you still would have been at it. At least now when Sasuke-kun's roommate arrives the place will look decent."

"Aa, arigatou kaasan," Sasuke said softly as he began walking out of the room. His hands found the edge of his shirt before he yanked it over his head.

"Sasuke-kun you can't do that when your roommate gets here!"

He threw a quizzical glance back at his mother over his shoulder. "Why? My roommate will be a male. Who cares if I do it?"

"Well honey its just that these apartments are c-" Before Mikoto could finish a knock presented itself at the door. No one moved, they just stared and after a moment, "Well Sasuke, aren't you going to get the door? This is your place now. Oh Fugaku did you hear that?" Mikoto turned to her husband with a smile that would melt a person's heart. "Our little boy has his _own_ place now." She then turned back to Sasuke, noticing her had yet to move. She waved a hand at him "Come, come Sasuke-kun, go answer the door."

Sasuke sighed and nodded, "Aa."

"Yes dear little brother, answer the door." Sasuke glared menacingly at his brother.

"Fuck you Itachi." He growled as his hand reached for the door.

"Now you stop it boys," Sasuke pulled the door open, ignoring his mothers words and froze. He lifted an eyebrow and then finally smirked. Mikoto who wasn't too far behind, shifted as she continued speaking to look around her son's half naked form. "Its not time to….Oh my," Mikoto whispered as she saw the young woman standing at the door in hardly any clothing.

* * *

**Well people there you have it, the prologue to my new fic. I already stared working on the second chapter. As for anyone who happens to read my other story, Once Upon A Dare, well i'm well into the next Chapter and hopefully i'll get it out to you soon. With all these finals coming up as well as work, breaking up with my boyfriend and the freaking Ap exam i took a while ago, i just haven't gotten around to writing. But I'm planning on getting back into the game now that summer is kicking up. **

**Anyways I hope you enjoyed this story and more will be coming. **

**P.S. Please Comment ^ ^ **

**I love feedback and to know what you guys think. Even if i have set ideas in my head i will take all suggestions into consideration. Also reviews brighten up my day and let me know i'm doing a good job...so yea ^ ^ **

**Ja Ne**

** Love, Sweet Madness.**


	2. Chapter 2: Oops Wrong Room

**AN: I just completely noticed that my Prologue is labeled as Chapter one...T T oh well. So i guess this is Chapter 2. I've been calling it that for a while anyways. -Shrugs- **

**Well first I would again just like to thank all of my reviewers and the people who added the story to their favorites or alert list or something. ****^ ^ my inbox has never been so full before. -dances- You guys make writing so enjoyable. **

**Also eventually i figured i'd start naming some of my favorite authors on here so if you haven't checked em out before you can. I think some of these people are incredibly talented and i hope that i will eventually be able to reach their standards of writing. I would also love it if one of them actually read my story but...i guess that's only gonna happen in my dreams neh? Oh well.**

**Sorry for the wait everyone. If you didn't ready my AN from yesterday then...er yeah i had some technical difficulties and i was working till one in the morning trying to retype most of this. Now i am awake, just watched the latest episode of Pokemon, and i just finished this chapter about twenty minutes ago. So i am a happy camper. And hopefully you guys will be too once you read this.**

**Disclaimer: No Naru, Saku, or Sasu ownage over here T T that responisbility and blessing resides in the hands of Kishi-kun. OH Shiz I forgot the chapter came out yesterday 0.0 hehe...opps...didn't mean to type that. T T **

**Enjoy! ****Chapter:2 Opps Wrong Room**

* * *

It had taken no longer than forty five minutes to arrive at the University of Konoha. Sakura, along with her mother and father had left their home around nine in the morning. The Haruno's had expected that the journey, not only to the University, but also in setting up Sakura's dorm room would be easy. Unfortunately it was anything but that.

Rain poured mercilessly from the sky, drenching Sakura as she hauled over towards the Admissions building. Just moments ago it had been sunshine and pretty, pretty skies. But now it was nothing but gloomy gray clouds, wind and thick rain drops that splashed any and everywhere.

Sakura panted as she and her mother ran up to the front desk, completely out of breath. They had walked to what they believed was Sakura's dorm room; A 109 in the first two of the freshman housing buildings.

Now normally at colleges or in any type of building the floors followed from the beginning of the alphabet and went up. However at the University of Konoha the floors went backwards. There were two letters in each building: A and B. Each letter had three floors filled with the maximum of forty rooms, which means that there were one hundred and twenty rooms to a letter. Thankfully Sakura's room was supposedly the third to last up in the building. The plus side was that she had a great view of the Campus. The down side was that after journeying up towards her room, she found out soon enough that it wasn't _her _room.

So now Sakura and Mrs. Haruno had hurried to the Admission's building to run down the hall towards the residents' office. In the meantime, Sakura's father was out fetching the car.

"May I ask what the problem, Mrs. Haruno is?" The secretary asked as she stared down at Mrs. Haruno's visitors tag.

"My husband, daughter and I just traveled all the way up to A-109 in the freshman building only to find out that my daughter wasn't going to be boarding there. There were two students already residing in that room. But I confirmed earlier that she was indeed in A-109. Can you tell me what happened?"

Sakura had tried to reason and convince her mother that it was probably just a minor mix up. It wasn't like they had secretly kicked her out of the school and waited until she arrived to inform her or anything. But Mrs. Haruno was still nervous and Sakura couldn't blame her. Not only did the day start off badly, but the rain didn't help the situation at all.

"Hmm, that's strange. Let me check it out for you; just a moment ma'am." The secretary swiveled in her chair towards a computer on her right. Her fingers jabbed at keys and her eyes narrowed as something popped up on the screen. She made a small sound, almost as if frustrated but it eventually grew into a smile. She pushed off the ground, rolling her chair back in front of the two females on the opposite side of the desk. "Here is the problem. Your dear Sakura received an Academic Scholarship yes?"

Mrs. Haruno smiled brilliantly, while Sakura blushed. "Why yes she did. But what does that have to do with anything?"

"The University of Konoha is a bit different than other colleges. Normally we don't allow freshman to board in the apartments. They aren't allowed to transfer until their sophomore year. However Sakura is an Academic Scholar, therefore she's been pushed into the apartment buildings." She paused as she let the information set in. Both women stared utterly flabbergasted at Rin, the secretary. "I apologize for the mix-up ladies and any…trouble you two have been through this morning." She jerked her chin towards their soaked forms. She continued, "If you go out this side door, up the small little hill and across the street over their, you will come to the Fire building. Just take the elevator up to A, level three, which is technically the first of the A's because it goes backwards and then make a right towards one-oh-nine. Your roommate should already be there with your key." She ended with a sweet and sincere smile.

"Oh thank you so much." Mrs. Haruno cried when she was able to form a coherent sentence. She reached over the table to shake Rin's hand. Sakura followed suite before both women finally rushed over, through the pouring rain, towards the Fire Apartments.

"Damn it, does the rain ever stop?" Sakura growled as water droplets fell heavily on her head.

"Oh who cares? I am so proud of you sweetheart. The apartments! Oh my, I've got to call your father…where is my phone?"

"Mom, can't you just call him when we get to the dorm?"

"Certainly not, he has to meet us there for one. Come on sweetie lets go." A few moments passed by and Sakura heard nothing from her mother until, "Oh Kenji-kun…guess where out daughter gets to live."

Sakura let out a fowl groan as she trudged over towards the Apartment building.

* * *

"Sasuke…" A voice purred soft enough for only the sexy man before her to hear. She smirked seductively at him before bending her head down enough to peek at Mikoto from underneath Sasuke's arm which was now propped up against the door frame. Karin forged an innocent smile and waved politely to Mikoto.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun, is this a friend of yours?" Mikoto's shaken voice was a little hoarse from the shock. There in front of her half naked son, stood a young woman about the same age, wearing a short and tight fitting black skirt. She also wore a tight black halter top that showed just a bit too much cleavage. She was decked out in a diamond necklace and carried a black pocket book. On her feet were clasped red Gucci high heel shoes. Her red painted nails were the same color as her crimson hair and glasses which framed her black eyes. The girl left hardly anything to the imagination.

What was this girl? Some sort of siren or a demon no doubt. Mikoto didn't know, but she also did not get a good vibe from the girl.

"I met Karin last year mother…" Her youngest son's voice awoke her from her horrible spell. Her eyes shot to his and she smiled warily.

"Oh, well why don't you invite her in son?" Mikoto said politely as she turned away and made her way over towards her husband's side. Sasuke nodded to Karin, motioning for her to take a step into the newly furnished apartment. She obliged eagerly.

Karin sauntered slowly into the room, letting her heels click loudly against the wooden floor. The little wall, which created a small hallway into the apartment, shielded her from the view of the rest of the Uchiha's. The wall stopped once she walked up to the border where the wood met the carpet. Carefully she bent down-in a very lady like manner and pulled off her heels, leaving them on the wooden part of the floor. She continued on into the living room, Sasuke not far behind her, until she reached the rest of the Uchiha family. She bowed politely and smiled.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Mr. and Mrs. Uchiha-san." She turned, "And you must be Itachi-san."

He smirked and nodded, "I'm sure my dear little brother has told you so much about me."

Karin only smiled.

"That's odd, because we haven't heard a damn thing about you." Fugaku, who was the most vocal about his dislike towards Karin, spoke up.

"Fugaku," Mikoto hissed.

He waved her off.

"How do you know our son?"

"We've taken a few classes together."

"So you are a second year then?" Itachi asked and received a short nod as a reply.

Fugaku's eyes narrowed. "So are you a business major, or are you just toying with us because you know we own one of the most successful companies in Japan…in the _world_ at this moment in time." A petite hand slapped his arm with force.

"Enough Fugaku, behave damn it." Mikoto growled, growing angry with her husbands' rude actions.

"No sir, it's not like that at all really." Karin spoke with a sour smile, trying are not to scowl at the man. "I won't lie, I am fully aware of your family's status within the business world. But that is not why I am…friends with your son." She smiled. It seemed innocent on the surface but there was clearly a double meaning to her actions. Itachi was sure he was the only one who caught on, knowing full well of his brother's notorious relationships with the female race. Itachi pursed his lips. She was alright, but honestly Itachi knew his little brother could do better. Mikoto bit her lip with anxiety.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Fugaku questioned.

"Karin's family owns a wealthy business in Kyoto. If you think she's a gold digger, she's not. We are just friends from business class." Karin nodded.

"I know everything detail about my family's business-"

"And what business might that be?" Itachi finally piped up, ignoring the cold glare he felt piercing his skin.

"We own the Kaori Fashion Company."

"You last name is Kaori?" Mikoto blurted out in astonishment. Karin smiled and nodded, while Sasuke smirked beside her.

"Yes ma'am, my name is Karin Kaori. I'm the heir to my families company but I am a Theatre art major. I also might want to be a singer. I could do both." She smiled and for once it was completely genuine.

"So what brings you here so early? Do you live on this floor?" Mikoto asked quietly, feeling a little less tense around the young woman.

"Oh well I heard Sasuke was back and so I wanted to say my hello's. I actually live in Sound, the next apartment building over. I came here to pick up a friend of mine so we could go out to eat, but I made a little detour. I was hoping Sasuke and I could…catch up." She giggled while Sasuke smirked devilishly beside her. "It'll have to wait though, I can't keep my friend waiting and I also don't want to impose on your family time."

"That's…very sweet of you Karin."

"Not a problem…besides I have a feeling your roommate will be showing up soon." She paused, "Call it a six sense if you wish," She shrugged. "Oh speaking of, I have a flyer to give you." She unwrinkled the paper from her pocket book and handed it to Sasuke. "The school says there is no danger but…we should all be well informed; even our parents."

"What is it?' Fugaku questioned for once without hostility in his tone.

"There have been a few murders in the region. I'm not sure if you heard about it on the news…Kohaku news- the school news channel- might broadcast it. No one is sure who the suspect is yet, but some weirdo is kidnapping women and killing them. So far each girl has either been with a guy or has some close ties with them."

"Why are you telling me?"

Karin turned to Sasuke and smiled. "We don't know if the guy will start switching which gender he kills. And if you see anything suspicious you can identify it. Also you should watch out in case you start dating someone." She winked before turning to head to the door. "Well it was nice meeting you all. Hopefully we can talk and get to know each other a little bit more but I really must be going."

"Be safe and it was nice meeting you too Karin." Only Mikoto replied.

As Sasuke and Karin walked over to the door, the girl slipped her shoes on carefully and then leaned in to whisper seductively in Sasuke's ear. "I'll see you later ne?"

"Aa," He leaned down and connected their lips. Karin pressed harder to him, her hand sliding between them as she memorized the lines of his hard flat stomach.

She purred

"Oh god, I've missed that body so damn much. I've missed you."

"Hn just a few hours more..." He paused, "Your place or mine, Karin?"

"Hmm, we'll decide that later." She hummed. She swept another small peck on his lips before turning to leave. "See ya around Sasuke." Once the door closed, Sasuke pivoted around and made a straight line for his room.

"I'm going to get changed."

"Okay, Oh, Sasuke sweetheart, you forgot your shirt." Mikoto shouted as she shuffled over towards the shirt which was lying on the floor beside the door. She picked it up and just as she was straightening her back a knock echoed off the door. She froze.

* * *

Sakura had seen a redhead walk rather briskly out of room A 109 only to disappear into another room down the hall.

"Was that my roommate?" She shrugged as she slowly made her way over towards the door. Pausing for a moment she glanced back down the hall in which she had seen the fiery red-head disappear before turning her attention back to the door in front of her. Gulping Sakura decided to knock on the door. Her mother was probably in the elevator with her father and it would probably be better to just figure out if this was her room, rather than to wait.

Letting out a shaky breath Sakura looked at her surroundings. The walls and floors were made of stone on the outside. Beside the door was a stone bench. There were three more down the left of the hall. Above the door was the letter and numbers **A-109** in big bold metal. Sakura lifted her hand, seeing that the place looked harmless enough and was about to knock when she heard a feminine voice shout something from behind the door.

_So my roommate is already in there. That's good then I guess. _

Finally mustering up the courage, Sakura's fist pounded against the door in three quick rasps. She took a hesitant step back and bounced on her tippy toes with a mixture of eagerness and nervousness as she waited for someone to answer the door.

A moment later the door swung open and a woman about a five foot nine stood before her. Sakura's mouth parted in awe. The woman was beautiful, with long dark indigo, almost jet black hair and the most stunning pair of onyx eyes Sakura had ever seen. She had pale porcelain skin, like that of a china doll, and she was thin, with womanly curves in all the right places. She was wearing jeans and a baby blue shirt. Sakura was too stunned to notice that the woman was observing her as well.

Mikoto was shocked to say the least to see another young woman standing at her son's door. At least this one was dressed properly.

The girl stood in a purple short sleeved shirt, with shiny purple abstract musical designs printed on the front. She had an open black vet and now dark-because of the rain- blue jeans on. The blue stopped at her knees due to the black buckled boots she wore over them. Around her neck were a few long black chains that fell to the middle of her chest and a short-just below the collarbone length- silver necklace which spelled out her name: Sakura.

It was pretty and it definitely matched the most peculiar feature about her. Surrounding Sakura's face were short pink locks which clung messily to her face and neck as she stood soaked before Mikoto.

_My, she is a gorgeous little girl. And she is covered to…in decent clothing. She seems to be a bit simpler than the other girl. Oh what am I doing, I'm analyzing her and I don't even know her yet. _Mikoto thought to herself.

"You…You aren't my roommate are you?" Mikoto jerked, a tad bit startled by the soft but slightly raspy tone. It was sultry but cute, a very dangerous combination. Smiling softly Mikoto shook her head.

"Oh goodness no, I'm flattered that you think I look enough to be your roommate, but unfortunately my dear I am not. You must be my son's roommate."

Behind them Sasuke lifted an eyebrow in confusion. He had just exited his room with a different shirt on, only to find his mother chatting it up with someone. Walking forward, the youngest Uchiha made his way over towards his mother and his mysterious roommate.

The girl, who was just an inch or so shorter than Mikoto, flushed a peachy pink color. "I'm sorry what; y-your son? What?"

Just then Sasuke came into Sakura's view, towering over his mother. Her face grew tomato red at the sight of the man before her. He was the spitting image of his mother, the same hauntingly beautiful eyes, pale flesh and dark hair. However his hair was straight in the front and then fluctuated in the back, pointing in all different directions. It looked like controlled chaos in the sexiest of forms. His dark bottomless eyes were hooded, hidden by the shadows of the hallway and his thick lashes. His broad shoulders seemed endless, exuding power and dominance. Sakura gulped visibly. "I-I must have the wrong room."

"Were you supposed to come to A- one oh nine?" Mikoto asked patiently.

Sakura bit her lip and nodded. "Y-yes," She squeaked, "But they never said I would be…boarding with a male." She flushed prettily. Her eyes averted away from Sasuke's suddenly lustrous stare.

Oh, this was different. Sure Sasuke had fucked girls all the time. He had been doing it for years, been around girls for years. But he had never lived with one besides his mother. He had also never seen a girl with such exotic features as the one standing in front of his mother. Even though she was soaking wet she looked…_mouth watering_. Her clothing clung helplessly to her body, showing off the curves of her petite body. But what caught Sasuke the most were her eyes and hair. The pink was new but it strangely enough looked genuine. And her eyes, those startling emerald eyes held so much innocence in them it was hard to bear. Had she ever been touched by a man before?

Mikoto laughed. "As I was trying to tell my son before, once you move into the apartments, it's a possibility that you might room with someone of the opposite sex. These buildings are co-ed."

"When were you going to tell me that?"

Sakura's eyes darted up, shocked by the deep, husky baritone voice that came out of the man in front of her. She could feel the goose bumps rising on her skin.

"Earlier, dear before your… _friend_ stopped by." Sasuke only nodded as he kept his eyes on Sakura. He smirked as she chewed on her bottom lip and her gaze slipped back towards the ground as she felt his heated stare weighing heavily on her body and face. "Hmm, where are your things…um?"

"Sakura," She answered in a clear normal tone for once. This time Sasuke froze. Every hair on his arm rose at not only the voice, but the name and the hair.

_She's that girl from the other day in the mall at Tsuki Senritsu. That girl, with the annoying friend, the weird jacket and the hair… It must be her. I remember the pink from beneath the hood. _

_**Well isn't it a small world.**_

_Hn _

"And my bags are with my parent's. They should be on their way up soon."

"Oh alright then, why don't you come in and I'll try to find you something to get you warm. We already furnished the apartment, so don't worry about a thing dear. All you need to worry about is your necessities and your own room."

Sakura blushed and smiled. "Oh okay, thank you…um, what's your name?" Sakura asked as she gingerly removed her soggy shoes and placed them down on the floor next to the other shoes. She walked into the living room behind Mikoto and froze.

"Um hello…"

Mikoto let out a soft laugh. "I am Uchiha Mikoto; these are my sons Uchiha Itachi and Sasuke and my husband Uchiha Fugaku."

Not recognizing the names, Sakura nodded. "It's a pleasure to meet you all."

Mikoto slipped an arm around Sakura as she spoke to the three males in the room. "Boy's this is umm-"

"Haruno…"

"Ah, Haruno Sakura, she's going to be Sasuke-kun's roommate this year."

"Sasuke…kun?" Sakura whispered, as if testing the name out on her tongue. She took another glance at the boy who was just a year or so older than her and nodded. It fit him.

"What? Nothing else to say, girl?" Sakura flinched.

"Excuse me?"

"About our last names?" Fugaku hissed impatiently.

"Fugaku, enough, leave the poor girl alone. If she hasn't reacted now, she obviously doesn't know."

"Hasn't reacted to what?"

"You don't know of the Uchiha Corporation do you?" Sakura glanced up to Itachi. He looked like the older version of Sasuke. She shook her head in confusion.

"No I'm…afraid I don't."

"That's good then."

**Bam**, bam!

"That must be your parent's neh? Sasuke-kun, please go get the door."

"Hai Kaa-san" He sighed.

Whizzing past Sakura and Mikoto with blinding speed, Sasuke went to answer the door.

"So Sakura, what year are you?"

"First," She blushed and ducked her head slightly as Mikoto ushered her towards the couch. "They moved me here because I received an Academic Scholarship."

"That's what happened with my little brother last year, only he had a male roommate."

"Oh," Sakura's face turned a darker shade of red.

"So what are you majoring in?" Fugaku questioned.

"I want to be a surgeon. I'm not sure if I want to get a degree in neurology yet, but I just know I want to help people."

"Impressive." Itachi muttered as he did a short unnoticeable nod.

"I am also minoring in music. If I wasn't going to be a doctor I would probably make music all day." Sakura said with a firm confident nod and a quick flash of her pearly whites.

Just then,

Grunt.

Thump.

"Hn"

Groan.

_Crash!_

"Ow"

"Kenji-kun, careful sweetheart you almost dropped all of Sakura's things! Why can't you put things down my gently like Sasuke-san over here?"

Twitch, twitch, and glare.

Smirk.

Mrs. Haruno walked over to Sasuke and patted his shoulder gently. "Thank you so much sweetheart for helping us with Sakura-chan's things."

"It's not a problem Mrs. Haruno." She smiled at him, meanwhile Mr. Haruno glared.

"I'll get the rest," He said before leaving the room. All that was really left to get was Sakura's jacket, her pillow and her guitar.

"Okay dear," She lent over and planted a sweet rewarding kiss on his lips. "Hurry along, and you," She hooked her arm in Sasuke's, "Please introduce me to your family.

He nodded.

"Mrs. Haruno, this is my mother, Mikoto Uchiha-"

"Excuse me?"

Fugaku's eyes narrowed at the woman's tone. This must meant trouble.

"_The_ Uchiha Mikoto; didn't you do work trying to save animals in various countries?"

Mikoto flushed and smiled. "Yes, yes I did. I've been everywhere from Brazil to-"

"China, yes I know, I've followed your work until you stopped." Mikoto's eyes lowered, almost saddened by the thought. Nostalgically she sighed.

"Yes, my priorities where placed else where. I don't regret stopping because if I hadn't I wouldn't have been able to take care of my children." She smiled brilliantly, a heartwarming smile that made everyone in the room want to smile. "I still have a company that does the research and assistance for me. Sometimes I'll wander my way in there and see what I can do."

"How did you know about my mother's work?" Itachi asked.

"My mom is a veterinarian. She loves animals dearly. I remember she would always read articles on your work when ever she could…even if they were old."

"I never realized I would have a fan."

"You are quiet the inspiration Mrs. Uchiha. It truly is a pleasure getting to meet you."

Mikoto walked over to Mrs. Haruno and embraced her sweetly. "It's a pleasure meeting you too. My you've just turned my whole day around." She giggled. "Come, come, and let's chat. Sasuke-kun, could you find something for Sakura to wear so she doesn't catch cold?"

"Aa Kaa-san," Sasuke replied as he reached for Sakura's arm, taking her by the wrist. Sakura gasped as he began pulling her towards his room, her face a scarlet color.

"Sasuke-kun wait!" Sasuke tensed slightly, the flustered sound in her voice when she said his name it was…

His eyes darkened slightly. It was...

_Tantalizing_

"Come on, you heard my mother." He pulled her until they reached the threshold of his room. He quickly let go of her wrist and vanished into his room. Sakura's other hand clasped around the spot Sasuke's larger hand had just occupied.

_His hand was so warm. _

_**He's gorgeous too…**_

_S-shut up… _

_**Just maybe he could be…**_

_No! No don't think about that. We are roommates now. Besides, he…wouldn't like me._

Just then the door swung back open revealing Sasuke with a handful of clothing. He extended his arm out to Sakura.

"Here," He cocked his head over towards the bathroom. "Go change in there."

Sakura nodded and made her way over towards the bathroom, with Sasuke not far behind. She closed the door with a click, letting Sasuke wait outside. He rested his back against the wall beside the door frame and crossed his arms, whilst peering down at their families. Everyone seemed to be getting along.

He didn't know whether to be appalled by that thought or happy. Suddenly Mr. Haruno strolled up to Sasuke, with fabric draped over his forearm. He held it out to the youngest Uchiha.

"Could you give this to Sakura when she gets out?"

"Aa,"

"You aren't much for words huh kid?"

Sasuke just looked at him but eventually sighed and shook his head. His mother would kill him if she knew he was being rude to the father of his roommate.

"Well thanks."

With that, Mr. Haruno went back over to sit next to his wife on the mini couch.

Click.

Sasuke angled his head to the side slightly just as Sakura bashfully came out of the bathroom. She looked up, slightly shocked to see Sasuke standing there waiting for her.

"Um…thank you Sasuke-kun." She blushed as she walked past him into the kitchen. She carefully draped her damp clothing on the back of one of the wooden chairs. From behind her Sasuke's eyes never left her form once. She looked even smaller in his clothing. She was wearing a plain black short sleeve shirt, which seemed to swallow her whole, and a pair of-now incredibly baggy- sweat pants. Her feet were bare, showing off the fresh red nail polish on her toes. She turned towards him, forcing his eyes to come back up and meet her face. Her hair was still wet, dripping onto the shirt, but Sasuke couldn't help but find the sight, sexy.

"Here, your father wanted me to give it to you." Sakura smiled as she took the jacket and slipped it on. It was at that moment that Sasuke caught a glimpse of the embroidery on the back. She was definitely the girl from the music store. Inwardly a devilish smirk formed. Oh this year was surely going to be interesting. And what was best was that he was on her good side so far.

* * *

**Ten minutes later**

"I don't listen to girl music."

"You don't listen to _girl_ music? What the hell is that supposed to mean? What kind of sexist comment is that?" For the first time, Sasuke had heard Sakura's rise in an angry tone.

"I don't listen to all that pop, bubble gum shit."

"Well let me tell you something you egotistical, sexist pig!" Sakura spat as she moved closer, her finger jamming itself into the Uchiha's chest. Behind them both the Haruno and Uchiha families watched intrigued and slightly worried by the sight. The Uchiha's because they had never witnessed a female act so brashly towards their handsome son. Most girls would just smile and nod or cower away in fear. But Sakura seemed like a force to be reckoned with. "Not all girls listen to or sing that pop bubble gum shit. Don't be an asshole and label every girl you see to that. Some of us actually have good taste in music!"

The two stared at each other. A silent war was waging with their eyes, green clashing stubbornly with brutally cold onyx.

A sound-someone was clearing their throat.

They turned to star, having completely forgotten about the others.

Itachi sat in the middle; mothers to his right and father's to his left.

The two females seemed slightly happy with the transaction. Both women were proud of Sakura for standing up for herself. Mikoto stood.

"Sakura-san, I apologize for my son's rude behavior. I don't know where he gets it from; I know I raised him better than that." Mikoto's tone grew grave and dark near the end of her sentence as her gaze fell upon her misfit son. Sasuke subtly flinched.

Sakura sighed. She couldn't pretend it was alright and give a fake reassuring smile. She turned to look directly at Mikoto. "I understand Mrs. Uchiha and honestly that is really sweet of you. Unfortunately it still doesn't change the fact that I see your son as a jerk and I will continue viewing him that way until he apologizes."

She huffed and crossed her arms, turning away from the brooding Uchiha behind her.

Sasuke snorted, "Fat chance."

"Sasuke!" Mikoto warned angrily. She couldn't blame Sakura for how she felt.

Vein pop

Twitch, _twitch _

Fists tighten

Teeth clench

Growls

"Ugh bastard…"

"Excuse me?"

Sakura ignored him and began walking. Whilst everyone's gazes were on her angered expression; Sasuke's gaze fell lower. It slid to the sweet swell in her backside, beneath his shirt. He watched her ass sway as she stormed over towards the wall nearest to the door where the last of her things lay.

"If you will excuse me, I'm going to start to place my stuff in my room and unpack." As she spoke she lifted a black guitar case and turned, her gaze locked with Sasuke's. Although she didn't see it, recognition loomed in his eyes.

She was a musician. No wonder so took so much offense to his comment about music. Sakura sneered at him before entering her room on the opposite side of the apartment.

"Um, Kenji-kun, we should go help her." Mrs. Haruno urged as she noticed the angered expression on her husband's face.

"Would you like some extra assistance?" Both looked startled at the older Uchiha son, who slowly rose up off the couch.

"You want to help us?" Mr. Haruno asked a tad bit skeptical.

"You've got quiet a bit of things on your hands. The help, the faster Sakura-san can get settled in and everyone can go about their own ways. I'm sure you don't want to spend all day here like us. Besides I'm sure my mother and father would like a few words with my dear little brother."

"That is very kind of you Itachi-san. We would appreciate the help, thank you."

"Yeah, thank you," Mr. Haruno added with a grunt.

As they began to walk towards Sakura's room, Sasuke grabbed Itachi's shoulder and swung him around.

"Just what are you doing?"

"Getting the spot light off you and possibly securing your future romance with the pretty little flower in that room." Sasuke glared at Itachi's smirk.

"My future romance, are you kidding? I never knew you could tell a joke Itachi. It actually almost made me laugh. But I'm sure the day you make me laugh will be the day hell freezes over."

"A day I won't be looking forward to dear brother."

"Besides," Sasuke continued, ignoring the comment, "You know if anything occurred between her and I it would be far from romantic." Sasuke smirked until he felt the hefty weight of his brothers hand plague his shoulder.

"Trust me foolish little brother. I have a feeling that Sakura is going to give you a run for your money. Be careful if you don't want to fall. But…I'm pretty sure Kaa-san wants grandchildren." With that and a soft chuckle, Itachi left Sasuke standing baffled.

"Ahem," Charcoal eyes slowly rose to meet the stern, wrathful eyes of his mother.

Oh he was so **screwed.**

* * *

**Well lovely's there you have it. I finished the second chapter finally and with plenty of time before i have to get ready for work. ^ ^ Sorry if there were any mistakes. But i hope you liked it. **

**Now, If you can figure it out, there were quiet a few things in this chapter that hinted towards the anime(tv show, not the manga). Two things in particular. The first person to name the two important ones and anything else they found in a review will...um win something. I'll PM or email you or something to tell you that you won. Then you can make up a character (female for Sasuke to...ahem mess with...or a male for sakura to eventually make our dear Sasuke-kun jealous with lol we gotta make him squirm just a little neh?) **

**Anyways besides that, this chapter was mainly a little bit of background info on some of the characters. Also there will be another plot line besides the ...well whatever the hell will happen between Sasuke and Sakura. There is some crazy pyschotic killer out there who is confused on which...well they aren't confused at the moment, but they are killing women. Oh lord...in other news there was some real interaction between Sasuke and Sakura. And unfortunately you _will_ be seeing more of Karin. Now i have the utmost respect for authors who can make her seem really sweet underneath all of her bitchyness. And make her seem like she really does love Sasuke under it all. But after rereading the chapter where he stole Sasuke's sweaty and bloody shirt, and also the chapter in which Suigetsu mentions that she _did _something to sasuke...well i seem to loath her more. Ugh she creeps me out and to anyone who thinks she can be related to the younger Sakura...well eh i can see it in someways but damn, Sakura was never _that_ bad in my opinion. **

**But i digress. I don't want to go into "i hate Karin" rant. I'll try to allude to the anime a little more and see if you guys catch on. **

**Now please review and you can send me emails if you like. They both make me happy! ^ ^** **I love hearing what you guys have to say. It just encourages me to write more. **

**Remember who ever gets the allusions right just might have a character appearance in this story ^ ^. So on your mark, get ready, set, **

**GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**Review loves ^ ^ -Dances- 0.o**

**lol **

**Until next time**

**Ja ne!**

**Love,**

**SweetMadness**


	3. Chapter 3: My Roommate is a WMW?

**AN: Hello loves. I's been a long time coming but I finished the chapter. I hope you all enjoy it. I guess most of you either miss, didn't care, or ignored the memo about there being manga/anime hints in the previous chapter. I don't think I put any in this chapter. However one person really went the lengths to figure out all of this hints and that person was: _PurplePanda1010!_ She guessed that the room number 109 had to go with the naru ep 109 where Sasuke left Sakura on the bench. She also mentioned Karin's sixth sense *cough* a.k.a Chakra tracking ability*cough* She also mentioned that the buildings on campus have to do with the different ninja villages in Naruto. **

**I know there was another person who guessed...maybe two people and they had guessed some pretty interesting things. I can't say if they were correct or not though. Anyways PurplePanda1010 gets to make a character to be presented in this fic somewhere along the line. We talked about it via PM and I am excited to see how the person works out and how to put them in the story. But untill then, here is the new chapter you've all been waiting for.**

**Once again I must thank you all for the lovely reviews. They making me really happy. And that happiness eventually leads to a new chapter being created. So with out further ado here you go. I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: No Naru, Sasu, or Saku ownage here, that blessing and responisblity lies in the hands of Kishi! T T**

* * *

*********

**University of Konoha**

*********

**Chapter 3: My Roommate is a WMW? **

*********

*******

*****

"Whew, finally, all done." Sakura gave a satisfactory sigh as she peered at her room, which she had finally finished straightening up after her parents left along with Sasuke's family an hour and a half ago. Placing her hands on her hips she gave her room a once over.

It was furnished with a desk and a working silver and black laptop and a bed in the center of the room leaning against the farthest wall away from the door. The bed was covered in a dark and light purple blanket, which contained a myriad of funky designs. There was a bedside desk next to the right side of her bed, which held a regular lamp. There was a window behind the head of her bed and it was covered in bluish-purple curtains. She had a dresser to the left of her bed, leaning against the farthest wall to the door. It was made of a mahogany wood.

The room was simple but casual with a little classic spin on it. Just the way Sakura liked it.

Beep, beep.

Emerald orbs swept across her bed at the flashing black and purple cell phone. She walked over and looked down at the message from Hinata. Clicking the view button, Sakura scanned the message and smiled broadly. Sighing, she took a step back.

Sakura swung her arms up into the air, hooking her fingers together and then arched backwards, stretching her back. Releasing her grip she let her arms casually fall effortlessly to her sides. Turning on her heel, she moved to walk out of her room only to freeze at what she saw.

A shirtless Sasuke had just emerged from his room and made his way into the kitchen. She had seen the elegant ripple of his muscles and the slight twitch of the veins that proudly protruded from his skin on his forearms. Who could forget the short glimpse of a strong and defined V shape leading to a particular area of his lean body?

Sakura swallowed thickly in an attempt to remove the blush growing on her face. She shook her head and snatched the pile of fresh, clean clothing on her desk and took it with her towards the bathroom. Maybe a cold shower would be a better idea.

The image of Sasuke's half naked body flashed in front of her face as she closed the door with a soft click. Her eyes shot to the shower and his unwarranted image followed. She blushed harder, felling a sudden peculiar but not a foreign feeling tingle at the lower portion of her body.

"Yeah…I definitely need a cold shower."

Gingerly she placed her clothing on the edge of the sink and proceeded to remove the clothing on her body. The sweatpants Sasuke gave her slumped into a messy heap around her ankles. She reached up under the back of her shirt and unclasped her bra. She then pulled the oversized shirt up and over her head, tossing it over the door handle, followed by her bra. Next she hooked her thumbs in the sides of her panties and slowly shimmied her way out of them, draping them over the edge of the sink.

She gave herself a once over in the mirror above the sink before pushing the shower curtain back. Reaching in she twisted the faucet with a sharp quickness and let the cold water pour out.

Closing her eyes tightly she hopped into the freezing shower and let out a yelp. Just seconds later she twisted the faucet back to hot.

Yes, hot water was definitely necessary.

***********

Just outside the bathroom a knock resonated from the front door. Placing the tomato down on the kitchen counter, Sasuke leisurely began to saunter over towards the door when he heard a yelp come from the bathroom. The sound of the racing water hit his ears and he blinked.

Being the Uchiha he was he simply shrugged and turned back towards the door. Any other person would probably call to see if their roommate was okay but Sasuke of course was different. He also knew that there was still a possibility that Sakura was still angry at him over their argument. If he wanted to get on her good side again he'd have to leave her alone for a bit.

Knock, knock, knock.

"I'm coming." He growled impatiently. Picking up his pace, he made longer strides towards the door. When he reached it, he swung it open and let the metal handle hit the wall with a thud.

"That's what she said." Karin giggled jokingly as she looked at Sasuke's annoyed face. She grinned as she moved past him and walked over towards the living room couch.

Closing the door behind him, Sasuke's eyes watched the purposeful seductive sway in Karin's hips. He followed her, taking a seat beside her on the couch. He crossed his arms over his chest and shot her a blank look.

"What are you doing here?" He didn't miss the lustrous sparkle in her eyes as she peered at him.

"I told you we'd meet up later. I figured it would be at your place. It looks a hell of alot better than my place right now."

"Later to me meant night time, not at six in the afternoon."

"By the time we are finished it will be morning. Besides we don't have to start just yet." She shifted on the couch to face him, her hand not so subtly crept it way up his torso and her palm smoothed out over his broad chest. "I've missed you Sasuke-kun."

"Yet I never heard from you once since the first year ended." He intoned.

"You never made an effort either. How many bitches did you sleep with since you last saw me?" Her eyes narrowed as she began to draw circles on his chest lazily.

"It doesn't matter," He said flatly. His eyes darted down to the short black skirt, which hiked up around her upper thighs as she sat on top of his lap.

"Mhmm," She pursed her lips and shifted her hips closer to his, purposely grinding her self against his clothed crotch. His hands flew to her hips. "Sorry," She said without any real remorse.

"Hn, right…" Karin smirked. Just as she leaned down to kiss him the bathroom door swung open. Both heads turned surprised to see Sakura emerge.

She was wearing a cute, nearly skin tight black overall jumper. The shorts stopped about mid thigh and were designed to have a rolled up look. It came up and over her torso and the overalls hooked just above her breasts. Under the jumper she wore a blood red hello kitty t-shirt and she still had on her Sakura necklace. Her wet strawberry locks dangled messily around her face in a cute but tantalizingly sexy way. She had hardly any make up on that Sasuke could see. She looked hot. Sasuke's eyes dipped lower, studying the smooth creamy legs that were the largest visibly part of her skin showing, besides her arms. The image of those soft, delightfully innocent legs wrapping around his waist in the naughtiest of ways nipped in his mind, sending a jolt of adrenaline down to the lower region of his body.

"Damn it," She cursed as she dropped a red sock. Sasuke's eyes narrowed. Damn that voice…

Karin suddenly pushed up off him. "What the hell is this Sasuke?" Sakura's head snapped up so fast the room felt like it had spun. "Not even hours after I left and you already fucked some other bitch and she's still in your apartment?"

Sakura's mouth went dry at Karin's words and her wide evergreen eyes widened even more. Her jaw fell slack.

"W-what, no- no you don't think that we-?" She stuttered shocked.

"Karin-" Sasuke cut in only to be cut off by an enraged Karin.

"No don't you 'Karin' me, who the hell is this pink haired freak."

"First of all I didn't fuck her." Karin froze and her eyes went wide with disbelief. Sasuke hadn't taken this girl? Karin would never say it out loud, but the girl was pretty, beautiful even, with the type of exotic looks Sasuke liked. It didn't make any sense. "Second," He continued, "She's my roommate. She just went into the shower a few minutes before you came over. She's been locked away in her room all day, unpacking or whatever." He finished coolly.

"Um, hi…" Sakura rasped quietly, a pretty blush stained her innocent cheeks.

"Well, I'm uh...sorry for jumping to conclusions. I shouldn't have gotten worked up anyways...we are open." Sakura lifted an eyebrow. Open? What the hell did that mean? Before Sakura could think any further on the thought, Karin turned to her. "So what's your name freshman? You are a freshman right?"

Sakura gulped softly; her small tongue darted out across her now dry lips before they parted. Just that action alone had caught Sasuke's eye.

"Yea, I am and my name is Sakura." She bit her lip and looked down towards the floor as she tried to decipher which words she wanted to use next. "A-are the two of you…um ya know, together?" Her eyes shot directly to Sasuke, as if it was an automatic reflex, uncontrollable and natural.

Sasuke' smirked at her whilst Karin laughed. The two shot each other a secretive glance before Sasuke answered. "You could say it's something along those lines." Sakura lifted an eyebrow which only forced Sasuke's lip to twitch higher.

"I don't understand. You mean you are dating but it's not official or something?" Sakura blinked innocently.

"Oh lord; girlie you have a lot to learn." Karin said lightly.

"Wha-?"

"Where are you going?"

"Huh?" Sakura's gaze focused back on Sasuke's intent onyx eyes. She blinked when he lifted an eyebrow at her and jerked his chin up slightly. She looked down, noticing that it did look like she was going somewhere.

Out of no where the anger from earlier that day resurfaced. "What does it matter to you?"

Karin's eyes bulged at Sakura's up front statement. No one ever spoke like that to Sasuke except her or his family. How long did he know this girl? She had never heard a damn thing about her before. Could she really just be this bold? What happened to the shy little prude Karin had seen moments ago.

"Don't think I didn't forget about your stupid little sexist comment from earlier today."

"Hn," Sasuke replied calmly.

"Ugh, infuriating!" Without another word Sakura turned from him and briskly stalked into her room.

"What the hell was that Sasuke? What did you say to her? Do I need to kick this bitch's ass?" The Uchiha shook his head.

"No, we just had a misunderstanding earlier about music choice."

Just at that moment Sakura Slammed her room door shut as she emerged from it. Now she adorned a black hat that was tipped forwards to the side. She had on a black leather jacket and converse sneakers with red ankle socks. Across her torso was her guitar strap, and the guitar was hoisted in the case on her back.

Feisty stark green eyes blazed up at stoic onyx. "I'm going to meet up with my _band_, cya later." Her eyes met Karin's briefly. "It was nice meeting you." With that she up and left, slamming the door shut.

"Bitch"

"Just forget her Karin."

Karin looked at him and sighed. "Hm I guess. At least she gave us the place to ourselves."

"Hn, exactly…"

Karin began to giggle as Sasuke wrapped her up in his arms and carried her towards his bedroom. "Sasuke!" She giggled.

He smirked and kicked the door shut.

************

"Wow, Sakura-chan you look great." Hinata commented in her sweet soft voice.

"All thanks to me."

"Shut up pig, you know I picked out my own clothing."

"With a bit of my help forehead; lord knows you needed it." Sakura's blood boiled and an irked sadistic smile crept onto her features.

"Want to repeat that pig?"

Hinata giggled. "Come on guys, we didn't come here to argue. Calm down, I haven't seen you all in a while."

"That's because you were off being little miss hot shot dancing queen over in America. And then when you got back you went right back to the dance studio."

Hinata blushed and lowered her head. "I'm sorry."

"Oh stop," Ino waved it off. "I was only messing with you."

"Yeah Hinata, we know how important dancing is to you. And hell you are amazing at it. We support you know matter what, even if it means not hanging out with you as much." Sakura added sincerely.

She smiled, "Thanks you guys that means a lot."

"Speaking of not seeing people," Ino turned her attention back to the pink hair vixen beside her. "Where the hell have you been, I didn't see you at all in the freshman dorms."

It was Sakura's turn for embarrassment. "Um you see about that…" She drifted off much to Ino's annoyance.

"What, what's going on forehead?"

"I'm in the co-ed apartments."

"WHAT! No way? Oh wait; oh hell you got a scholarship didn't you." Sakura nodded. "Ugh how could I forget? Lucky you, and who is your roommate; is she a freshman or an upperclassmen?"

"Um," Sakura's blush deepened, "He's a sophomore."

"He?!" Hinata's quiet tone was added into the mix as well.

"Yeah, his name is Sasuke."

"Oh my god, I don't believe it."

"Wow," Hinata sat back in her chair a bit stunned.

"I know," Sakura said melancholy.

"I'm living in the apartments too-"

"That's so unfair-!"

"But my roommate is a girl." Hinata continued, ignoring Ino's ranting.

"Really who is she?" Sakura piped up, shifting forward on her chair.

"Um her name is Temari, she's-"

"Wait! Shikamaru's, Temari that upperclassmen bitch who can't find someone her own damn age?" Hinata frowned and Sakura glared at Ino.

"Ino stop, she's really nice." Hinata warned quietly.

"Shut up Ino, don't be jealous." Sakura added with a bit more force.

"Jealous? Me jealous, forehead, have you lost your mind? I'm not fucking jealous of anyone, especially that blonde haired bimbo." Ino huffed angrily.

"You know you are Ino. Because you could have had a shot at a great, albeit lazy guy like Shikamaru and you turned him down in high school."

"I-"

"I have to agree with Sakura-chan on this one Ino," Hinata whispered. "I'm sorry but Shikamaru go, and now you regret it because the relationship thing hasn't been all that great for you. Bu-"t

"Oh shut up little miss perfect Hyuuga!" Ino hissed as she rose up from her chair. "You haven't been the best with the boyfriend situation either. Oh that's right, you never had one."

"I-Ino…"Hinata stuttered in painful shock.

"Hey," Sakura stood up abruptly and pointed a finger at Ino. Her face was flushed with pure anger. Her voice was hard, dripping with venom. "Don't take your shit out on Hinata. She's been nothing but a good friend to you. The both of us have and we are just trying to be real with you. Shikamaru is happy with Temari, and Temari is now Hinata's roommate. Don't hate on her because of what you did two years ago."

Hinata bit her lip as she peered at Ino with hurt eyes. They watched as Ino slumped slightly and nodded. She looked up with grave turquoise orbs and spoke. "I'm sorry Hinata. I shouldn't have said anything, or taken my anger out on you. On either of you," She said as she looked at Sakura.

"It's okay Ino." They could both hear the false note in Hinata's voice. Ino had truly done some damage.

"I'm sorry it's just, ugh this is so unfair. You are living with my Ex's new girlfriend." She shivered. "And Sakura over here get to live in the apartments, and with a guy!"

"He's taken." Sakura muttered quickly.

"Oh hell that sucks."

Sakura grimaced. "Shut up pig. He's a sexist jerk anyways and his girlfriend is weird."

"What's her name?" Hinata asked.

"Karin, I think."

"Whoa, wait what's his name again?" Sakura eyed Ino curiously as she hesitantly replied.

"His name is…um S-Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke, why?"

Ino who at that moment was taking a drink of water projected it back out.

"Oh my-oh my goodness!" Hinata gasped as she backed up from her seat slightly.

"Ino, what the hell…?"

"_The _Sasuke Uchiha; heir to his family's corporation, well at least he is next in line behind Uchiha Itachi?" Sakura blinked, stunned.

"Um yes,"

"Holy hell, forehead, that's crazy! He's a total WMW from what I've heard on campus."

"He's a what?"

"Pig, you know Hinata and I don't speak your stupid IM language."

"Ugh, he's a WMW or a womanizing man whore." Sakura's jaw dropped. Ino looked at her pointedly and continued. "If Karin is at your apartment right now, then I wouldn't go back for a couple of hours if I were you." Sakura groaned as her head fell with a heavy thud against the table.

**********

Knock, knock.

Sasuke groaned as he slowly rolled off his bed, not bothering to check if he woke Karin or not.

Knock, knock, knock

"I'm coming" He whispered. But the wild rasping continued. Sasuke was growing annoyed. If the person kept it up they would surely wake up Karin.

Knock, knock, knock, knock-

An irritated Sasuke swung the apartment door open just as Sakura was in mid knock. Her pouty lips formed a small 'o' and her small fist was held up in mid air. Suddenly she cleared her throat and gave him a once over but froze immediately. A gasp tore from her and her head whipped up wards so fast she could have sworn she heard her neck crack.

"Oh! Oh my god…um I'm sorry…I uh forgot my key, well you never gave it to me, but uh yeah." Sakura bit her lip as she tried to focus on an object behind Sasuke so she wouldn't have to stare at his naked body. Her entire body warmed.

**My, my, he looked good.**

_Shut it you, I don't want to hear it._

**Honey did you see his-**

_Shhh, just stop! No don't think about it, don't think about it, and don't think about him._

"Here," Sasuke muttered in his husky voice as he handed Sakura the apartment key. She lifted a hand and gently took it, ignoring the feeling of their skin briefly brushing against one another.

"Um thanks."

"Hn"

"Um… Sasuke-kun?"

"What?"

"Do you always answer the door naked?" His eyes narrowed at the innocence in her question. A naughty smirk rose on her lips.

"Like what you see Sa-ku-ra?" He teased in his raspy baritone. Sakura's eyes widened when he took a step forward. Her throat went dry and all thought processing began to flee from her brain.

_Did he really just?_

**Oh god he's hot.**

_But doesn't he…_

"Y-you have a girlfriend."

"-And?"

Sakura's mouth fell with a soft pop. How could she forget the conversation before practice with Ino and Hinata? Ino had told her that Sasuke and Karin shared an open relationship. They weren't committed to each other and we're more like fuck buddies than an actual couple.

After hearing that it all made more sense why Karin had jumped to the conclusion that Sasuke and Sakura had …had intercourse.

Sakura flushed.

"I need sleep Sasuke, um, could you move so I could go to my room." Her eyes darted from side to side as she tried to keep them off of him. He took a step closer, unnoticed by her, which closed the distance between her.

Without thinking, Sakura's hand rose and pressed against his chest as if to push him back, but instead it just rested there. The heat swished over her body, from the tips of her fingers down to every nerve within her flesh.

She took a step back and looked up into his eyes. "Sa-Sasuke, what are you doing?"

"I could ask you the same question," He smirked as he looked down at the hand on his chest. Sakura wretched her hand off his body so fast, someone would have thought he burned her. Her cheeks turned tomato red.

"Shut up you bastard." Sasuke scowled. "Just let me through, I don't know what kind of games you play, but I've heard about your reputation here on campus, and I am not that kind of girl."

His eyes narrowed dangerously. "What makes you think I'd want to sleep with you?"

Sakura flinched and bit her lip. "I…I'm just telling you in case you thought you could." She lied and he saw through it.

"Liar, you want me don't you?"

Sakura rose up on her tippy toes to get in his face, which didn't exactly happen since he was a hell of a lot taller than her but she didn't let that stop her. She lifted a finger and pointed at him. "Only in your dreams, you jerk." The finger turned into a raised hand and she proceeded to push him back. "Now move before I kick you where the sun doesn't shine."

Sasuke glared, but for some reason he believed she would follow suite with that threat. Taking a few steps back he allowed her into the apartment and watched as she scurried off into her bedroom. He shook his head and ran a hand through his thick silky locks.

"Tch, what an annoying woman," He scowled in the direction of her room. Closing the door behind him, he walked back to his bedroom to catch some sleep before his classes started in the morning.

***********

"No effing way, O.M.G Sakura, that's him?"

Sakura lifted an eyebrow at Ino. What the hell was she talking about? Turning in her seat Sakura looked towards the door where a group of girls began to flock. In the midst of all the mayhem was none other than Uchiha Sasuke.

She sighed and rolled her eyes. Not even a two days with the man and she was already sick of him. She watched as one busty brunette practically threw her self on him, latching onto his arm and throwing him flirty looks.

"They should all be ashamed." Sakura muttered with disgust as she turned to her best friend.

Ino sat clutching her chest, batting her eye lashes, and smiling a seductive smile towards the Uchiha. A quiet little "hey" could be heard from the blonde. A grunt resonated from Sakura before a loud smack was echoed in the large classroom.

Every head in the area turned to look in the direction of a fuming pink haired vixen and the bubble-less blonde who now sat clutching the back of her head.

"Oh you little…" Ino groaned.

"-Brainless bimbo…" Sakura finished by turning the sentence towards Ino and grabbed her bags to moved to another seat. She caught a pair of onyx eyes staring blankly at her. Rolling her eyes she sat down next to a brunette with two buns in her hair.

"Don't mind me asking but…what was that about?" Sakura turned towards the girl and smiled ruefully.

"My friend was being an idiot by fawning all over that guy." She cocked her head in Sasuke's previous direction.

The girl laughed. "Glad to know I'm not the only one who would be stupid enough to fall for his charm. But then again I sort of have a boyfriend."

"Oh no…sort of? It's not like-"

"No, no, nothing like that." The girl waved it off. "We just haven't made it official yet. We just started dating really."

"Oh I see okay, well that's nice-"

"Good to see you again Sakura." Sakura tensed at the familiar baritone, and in the corner of her eye she watched as Sasuke Uchiha walked past her. Her lips parted.

The sounds of whispers began to fill her ears and she shook her head. Oh great, now she would have to deal with a shit load of fan girls.

"You two…know each other?" She looked back towards the girl who was now eyeing her with curiosity.

"Unfortunately," Sakura glanced around for a moment and then whispered. "He's my roommate."

"Oh wow, that's different and horrible at the same time."

"Trust me it is."

The girl laughed again. "So your name is Sakura right?"

"Yes, and yours is?"

"Call me Tenten, I'm a sophomore."

"Freshmen, I mean _I'm_ a freshman."

Tenten smiled "Yea I figured as much. It's nice to meet you." Tenten lifted her hand and held it out to Sakura.

Sakura returned the smile as she took Tenten's hand and shook it. "It's nice to meet you too." Sakura paused and looked around as she released her grip. "Hey, wasn't class supposed to start ten minutes ago."

Tenten gave her a flat look and responded. "He'll be here in two minutes I suppose. This teacher is known for being late, so most of the students show up late as well."

Just then the door flew open and a grey haired, surprisingly young man, walked into the room. Half of his face was covered, revealing only one eye and her was holding a book up in the air. Sakura couldn't see the title of the book, but due to the pictures on the cover she could tell it was appropriate.

She leaned over and whispered to Tenten. "I know this is a history class, but please tell me we are not reading that."

Tenten chuckled. "No that's his _personal_ book."

"Yo, good morning class. For those of you who do not know me, you may call me Kakashi-sensei." Kakashi had stopped in front of the giant oak desk and leaned his rear against it, legs slightly crossed near the ankles. Gently he placed his precious book on the table and folded his arms.

"He's a pervert, but a great teacher. You'll love this class eventually."

"Now, let's begin." Kakashi said whilst his only visible eye crinkled.

Sakura sighed. This was going to be one hell of an interesting school year.

**********

_***Tell me nothing ever counts  
Lashing out or breaking down  
Still somebody loses 'cause  
There's no way to turn around***_

The song from someone's cellphone rang quietly in the bottom of their bag.

Slowly the song began to grow louder to the point where Kakashi had to turn towards the row of students and acknowledge the sound.

"Whomever's phone is ringing, please, if you need to answer it, go out into the hall."

_***Staring at your photograph  
Everything now in the past***_

"Sakura, your phone."

"Huh?" Sakura jumped slightly at the sound of Ino's voice across the room." She looked down at her bag only to hear the song playing.

_***Never felt so lonely I  
Wish that you could show me love***_

Her face turned beat red as she jumped up from her seat. Grasping her bag she slung it up and over her shoulder and quickly bowed in complete horror towards Kakashi.

"I apologize sensei…I'll um, be right back." Without another word she bolted down the steps and, cut right towards the door and shoved her way out of the classroom. Reaching into her bag, she shuffled through her things until the tiny metallic object touched her flesh.

_***Show me love, show me love, show me love  
Show me love, show me love  
'Til you open the door-***_

"-Hello?!" A panicked Sakura panted as she hurriedly clicked the answer button and pressed the phone to her ear.

_"…Sakura? What the hell took you so long to answer?"_

"T-Tsunade-san, what's wrong is everything okay?"

_"Everything is fine dear, but you sound out of breath."_

Sakura sighed as her voice slowly took on a normal albeit irked tone. "Of course I'm flustered and out of breath. That's what happens when you call me during the middle of class on my first day at college."

_"Oh shit, I thought you had an afternoon class. What are you leaving your nights open to party?"_

Sarcasm leaked through her voice. "You know it."

_"Atta girl; following in your god mother's foot steps I see."_ Sakura laughed quietly, trying not to disturb the class she had just left.

"So what's the reason for this call may I ask?"

_"A friend of yours decided to drop by my office and annoy the hell out of me because he lost your cell phone number."_ Tsunade huffed followed by a growl and the sound of something crashing against the wall.

Sakura heard a voice shouting in the background.

"What are you talking about, Tsunade?"

_"Sakura-chan, it's been so long!"_ Sakura's breathing came to an abrupt halt.

**********

**The End**

**********

* * *

**AN: There you have it. Oh FYI ( Love that song by Utada 0.o...er hehe anyways) um The phrase** WMW **in the story and in the title, well...i just kind of made it up on the spot. I don't know if people have already heard of it before or anything. But as far as I know...It just came up and out from my mind ^ ^. So yea anyways, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I went away to the Dominican Republic for a week and wasn't able to write. Then when i got home it was right back to work for me. So i hope this chapter turned out well. I feel it did but ya never know.**

**Anyways the next chapter shall be called:** Chapter 4: What a world** (unless i change it of course). I've already started to write some of the things down for that chapter. I'm excited. This entire fic makes me excited, because even though i have not been writing for it every second, i have been thinking about it and I know how things are going to go down. I hope this fic knocks peoples socks off and leaves them wanting more. *shrugs* a girl can dream right? Well hopefully I'll make it a reality ne?**

**So my job is now done for this chapter. Here is your turn. Please, I beg of you all, please review. ^ ^ Suggest stuff, comment, but no flames please (not that anyone has so far but it could happen). Review please! **

**OH!**

**P.S. before I forget. If you remember back from the first chapter, Sakura is a musician and although the songs that i will make her sing in this fic are not really hers lets just pretend they are. lol What I am trying to say is, there will be a few occasions where chapters will appear to look like song fics, rather than actual chatpers. I hope that doesn't bother anyone, but it has to do with her character in this. I hope i've been doing good with keeping every one in character ...of course except for the fact that Sasuke is a playboy and Sakura is a musician...but hey ...i don't know. I like it ^ ^ I'm also rambling so....**

**Until next time loves.**

**Ja ne!**

**-SweetMadness ^ ^**


	4. Chapter 4: What a World

**AN: *peeks meekly around the corner at the crowd of angry viewers and giggles nervously* Hehe hey all...um it's been a while eh? *bows in shame* Sorry i can explain really. You see my computer crashed for like the upteenth time and then i had to get it put back together. And i never reinstalled microsoft word cuz i had no time cuz i've been working, and then i had to type the story up on my moms laptop and then transfer it...and it's been crazy. Anyways i believe this chapter is longer than the past couple to make up for my tardiness. I would have put up two chapters but i didn't have enough time to finish the other. So hopefully next time. Anways I hope you like this chapter. It was fun for me to write. Oh and thanks so much for the reviews to all who reviewed. Also thank you to the people who added the story! *smiles***

**So without further ado I give you chapter 4! Enjoy! ^ ^**

**Disclaimer: No Naru, Sasu, Saku ownage here unfortunately T T**

**

* * *

**

*****

**University of Konoha**

*********

**Chapter 4:....**

*********

*******

*****

"Hello-Sakura-chan are you there? Huh…did she hang up?" The last part was to himself. There was a pause on the other line. Sakura blinked, once, twice, trice. Pale pink lips parted and a shaky breath blew between the soft flesh.

"N-Naruto, is that you? What are you doing at Tsunade's?" She blinked again, slower this time.

"Of course it's me Sakura-chan!" She flinched at his overly zealous voice. "I was dropping some papers up at my perverted god-father's office for my father and on my way back down decided to stop by Tsunade's. I haven't spoken to you in a while but I didn't have your number so I was going to ask her-"

Tsunade scoffed behind Naruto. "_You didn't ask me you little brat, you barged in here and demanded that I tell you her number."_

"You make it sound so horrible granny."

"_Shut up you little pipsqueak, don't call me that. Keep it up and I'll kill you."_ Sakura could hear the grind in Tsunade's voice.

"It's not my fault my pervy god father actually looks his age…what kind of magic are you working." Naruto asked skeptically.

"_That's it, give me the damn phone, you've lost talking privileges."_

"Hey granny I wasn't done talking yet!"

"_Too bad, it's my office, and my damn phone now move_- Sakura, you should pay attention because you are going to run this business one day."

"But I'm supposed to be a doctor!"

"Supposed to be?" Tsunade scoffed, "You make it sound like it's a chore instead of a choice."

"You know that's not how I meant it Tsunade. I want to be a doctor, not a business woman. Just because you converted doesn't mean I have to as well."

There was a mental image of Tsunade sitting back against her chair. "Well,"

"I'm-"

"Don't say sorry, I'm impressed. You truly are growing up. Wait till I tell your parents. Now all you need is a boyfriend and you'll be set."

"Shishou!"

"_Granny don't say that?!"_

"What did you call me brat?"

Click.

Sakura whipped around to see the classroom door opening and the students began to flood out.

"I've got to go, I love you both. I'll talk to you later, bye."

"Sakura?"

"_Wait Sakura-chan I didn't get to finish…"_

Click.

Sakura closed her phone and slipped it back into her bag just as Ino appeared from beyond the classroom.

"Hey, what happened?"

"It was just Tsunade and…" Sakura paused as she saw Sasuke emerge with a young girl around her age, with long amethyst hair. The girls arm was locked around his in a vice grip. The girl glared at Sakura as they passed by, Sasuke simply stared and then looked away.

"That is tonight's prey for sure," Ino muttered sadly.

"Don't sound so depressed about it. He sleeps with everyone, if he slept with you nothing would change."

"It would mean I was attractive. And he doesn't sleep with just everyone, he has a unique taste for women."

"Unique taste, you sound like one of those male pigs who compare women to meat."

"Oh shut up forehead, its not like that."

"Besides you are attractive Ino, _you_ tell me all the time."

"It's different with him." She pouted. "Ah well anyways, I've got a date with someone tonight, so I'm okay."

"What with who?"

"A cutie I met in class today. His name is Sai."

"Oh god, please don't turn into another Sasuke."

"Nonsense, I date, I don't sleep around. Duh billboard brow." Ino swatted the side of her hand against her forehead, a jester she used to make fun of Sakura.

"Bitch," Sakura growled as she punched at Ino only to make contact with air. Ino stuck out her tongue and strolled away.

Sakura took a deep, calming breath and turned in the opposite direction to head towards the school cafeteria for lunch before her psychology class.

Lunch, as well as her psychology class, oddly enough went by fairly quickly. It helped that she had been texting Hinata for most of the day.

When she arrived back home, she ordered some food from one of her favorite restaurants in Tokyo. Whilst waiting on the delivery of her food, Sakura hopped in the shower and then changed into some cozy clothing for sleeping. Grabbing a book for her medical class she moseyed on into her living room and sat cross-legged on the couch. She sighed contently and began to read. Mentally she thanked Mikoto for such wonderful decorating skills.

Around seven the food arrived and Sakura happily ate until she was nearly full. Wrapping up the rest of the food, she placed it on the bottom shelf of the refrigerator and then went back to her room to write in a little book she had shoved under her mattress beside her song book.

**************

Dear Diary,

So these past two days have been the most erratic days of my life. Not only did I move into a dorm room with a male but he happens to be the most wanted man on campus. Even by Ino which doesn't help matters.

He infuriates me. He can be such a jerk sometimes and on top of that he's a man whore. I mean it's only been two days and I've already learned that he has an open relationship with this slut named Karin who apparently sleeps around with more men than Sasuke does with women. She's like an effing man in a females' body!

Sasuke has already slept with her in our apartment on the first night and now I saw him with some other bimbo. It's gross. And you know all the girls know about him and his reputation with women. 'Use them and lose them', as my new friend Tenten so kindly placed it this morning when I saw her again in my psych class. He just takes them and then forgets them the next day. The only girl he hasn't done that to is Karin. But she sleeps around too so it's no wonder they just don't stay together. I just don't understand people these days. Can't these women see they are just notches on his bed post?

And it disgusts me that even after knowing those facts I still find myself attracted to him. Its not my damn fault he tempts me. Walking around with no damn shirt on. And hell even if he had a shirt on his face is still captivating. Just a twitch, a quirk of his lips, ugh he's so aggravating. Maybe if I punch him and he gets a black eye he would be less appealing…you think? Ugh what the hell am I talking about? Damn it. Damn him! Damn Uchiha Sasuke.

Anyways I digress. Today I also had to deal with my psychotic childhood friend Naruto and my wacky godmother Tsunade. I unfortunately wont get to see Hinata until tomorrow when we have practice. She told me that she wrote something for the band which makes me excited. Did I mention on top of all the other great things she can do she is a wicked drummer and pianist.

Ah well it's getting late so I better get to bed before Sasuke comes home with that girl. Maybe I will go into a coma like sleep and won't have to listen to anything of it. Ugh, what kind of sick and twisted world is this coming to?

-Sakura

*********

**What A World**

*********

"_Ahhhh Sasuke!!!!" _

Slam, slam, slam.

Sakura groaned as she pulled her pillow over her head an tried to muffle the obnoxious sounds of Sasuke's bed rocking into his wall. She also didn't care for the bitch he was having sex with. They could both go to hell for all she cared.

"_Don't stop, ugnh ah yes!"_

"Ugh, don't these fuckers-no pun intended- know some people need a bit more sleep before class!" Sakura groaned as she flipped around in her bed. It was as if she was trying to sink into the mattress; to fade away and get some good sleep. Suddenly she heard a loud groan from beyond her bedroom door. God why did the walls have to be so damn thin.

Her eyes widened beneath the pillow and her body tensed as she realized the groan was deeper than the ones she had unfortunately had to listen to.

_Was that…? _

A deep blush covered her face at the realization that it was Sasuke. A tiny and uncontrollable tingle ran down her spine, warming her body.

Without a second thought she kicked her sheets and blanket off her body and rocketed her being off the bed. Once landing on the ground she stormed numbly over towards the door, wrenching it open so hard that she could have sworn she felt it loosen at one of the hinges. Inhaling deeply she blew it out as hard as she could in one long breath so the blazing love birds could hear.

"Some people are trying to sleep assholes. Go somewhere else and do that shit!" Knowing they heard but wouldn't listen, Sakura slammed her door closed and leaned against it with a huff. Glancing in her morning dusk lit room, her blurred vision landed angrily on the digital clock beside her bed.

"Six thirty! Ugh just great, I could have had a whole two more hours of sleep before class at nine. Damn you Sasuke!" Sakura groaned as she slanted her head back against the door and closed her eyes. It was going to be so hard to go back to sleep now. Sighing she lifted a delicate hand and ran it through her tousled hair and then strolled over towards her computer. Turning it on she watched as the screen flashed to life before typing in her password and going towards her I tunes.

The mouse scrolled down to her play lists and landed on the one labeled "Music from America."

"Hmm Linkin Park…Drowning Pool, ohh Flyleaf… umm err 3OH!3-"

"_Ahhhh yes oh Sasu- I'm cumming!!" _Sakura's face twisted into a look of utter disgust. How she wanted to throttle the girl in there so badly.

"3Oh!3 it is!" Sakura clicked the song which she deemed at this moment appropriate and turned up the dial on the speaker. The song blasted through the room so loud that it completely drowned out the putrid sounds of a shrill scream.

"Don't trust a hoe, don't trust a hoe..." Sakura smiled and giggled as she nodded to the song and crawled back in bed. The play list was on shuffled so she wouldn't have to worry about variety. Shifting Sakura found a comfy spot near the edge of her bed and settled. Pulling the blankets back over her she closed her eyes and sang along with the music until she fell into a deep slumber, void of any thoughts of a certain Uchiha.

****************

Knock, Knock-

"Please Sasuke ugh she's killing me with that crap. Jealous whore."

Sasuke rolled his eyes as he continued to knock on Sakura's door. It was eight in the morning and her music had been so loud that some of their neighbors were even complaining. Sasuke couldn't deny the music was good, she had…good taste but it was too early for that crap.

He, however, knew why she was doing it. He and his partner for the night hadn't been as subtle or quiet as he had hoped. The girl-whose name was evading him- at points even purposely screamed louder because she knew Sakura was home. That fact annoyed the hell out of Sasuke.

Anyways close to an hour or so ago, Sasuke was sure he heard the music come on and it never ceased to this point.

"Ugh Sasuke-"

"If you don't like it get out, but stop bitching to me. She locked her damn door, I can't do anything about it unless she opens it up."

The purple haired girl stared stunned at the Uchiha's back. No words or thoughts could come to mind as his harsh tone replayed in her mind.

"Sakura open your door!" He bellowed, ignoring the hurt feelings of his little playmate behind him.

He was greeted by the sound of a new song. He grunted. "Sakura if you don't open this damn door in the next five minutes…"

The door suddenly whipped open and a sleepy Sakura greeted an externally irked Sasuke. However on the inside a roll of different emotions stirred with in the young male. First it was surprise at the fact that she opened the door so quickly and then it faded, faded into lust. Sasuke's eyes lowered to the ground and slowly began to scan his roommate from the feet up. Her small toe nails were decorated with fresh navy blue polish, accentuating her small pale feet. Her legs, albeit shorter than his, were slightly muscular and smooth, completely shaven all the way up to and past-he was sure- her soft black cotton shorts with the pink flower on the left leg. Past the shorts which stretched nicely over her curvy hips, was a wrinkled- probably due to sleep-purple spaghetti string tank top. It was cut low enough for him to get a good view of her cleavage. His eyes continued up to the slender arch of her neck and shoulders to her heart shaped face which was drenched in sleep. Her cheeks were flushed red and her eyes were squinting at him, eyebrows furrowed in a cute way. Her pink mane remained disheveled.

He smirked, she looked good.

"What?" She hissed in a quiet raspy voice that forced a shiver down Sasuke's being.

"Turn your music down, the neighbors are complaining."

There was a pause as her expression went blank. A hand rested on her hip as she cocked her head to the side.

"Are you done having sex yet?" she asked with a rueful twist of her lip. That was…surprisingly blunt.

Sasuke's jaw flexed and her eyebrow rose. "What do you think," He intoned. Sakura only nodded before disappearing into her room. Sasuke inwardly sighed as he heard the music volume drop to a humane level. When she ventured back out of the room, she was holding clothing in her arms.

"Finally you are leaving bitch." Sakura froze as she looked over towards the woman. Giving her a once over, she grimaced. She was wearing a skimpy blue skirt and a black camisole. Sakura shook her head and then vanished behind the bathroom door. The only thing that could be heard was Sakura's quirky remark of "And finally so are you," before the sound of the shower faucet turning on met their ears.

The violet haired maiden seethed, and growled. "Ugh how infuriating can you believe her. Jeez Sasuke-kun I feel so sorry for you, having to room with such a rude girl."

"She's right."

"W-what?" The girl whipped around to face Sasuke who wasn't looking at her.

"You need to leave. I need to get ready for classes."

"But I thought…"

"You thought wrong, now get out." He replied in a monotone, but the eyes that flashed in her direction had the girl trembling. She didn't reply, she just simply swept her purse up off the couch and briskly removed herself from the apartment with her head held high.

Sasuke grunted as he headed into the kitchen to make some tea. Just ten minutes into it a clothed Sakura appeared beside him.

"Morning," She muttered in a slightly cheery and civil tone. Talk about mood swings.

"Hn," Sasuke smirked in her direction. Yet again the girl was wearing something that managed to cover her body in a classy way yet she still looked sexy.

"Should I be prepared for a repeat of this morning?" Sakura shot a glare in Sasuke's direction. He smirked in return.

"Why were you really jealous?" She flushed.

"Of course not." Sasuke took a step closer.

"Really?" His voice dipped.

"Yes really," She tried to glare but failed as he proceeded to close in on her. "W-what are you doing Sasuke-kun?" She squeaked as she felt her back press against the wall closest to the entrance to the kitchen. His smirk deepened. He loved messing with her.

"Are you sure you weren't turned on." He whispered quietly as he ducked his face next to her ear. "That you weren't upset because you wanted to be in her place." Sakura drew in a sharp breath. "That you didn't want to be the one screaming because I was dominating every inch of that body," Sakura gulped as he pulled his head back- coal meeting awed emerald. "Huh, Sakura…?"

"S-stop it Sasuke-kun." She bit her lip and his eyes followed.

"Stop what Sakura?" He breathed quietly.

Before she could answer a song began to play from her pants.

**I've got a feeling, **

**that tonight's gonna be a good night, **

**that tonight's gonna be a good, good night…**

Sakura gasped, as she reached down into her pocket and pulled out a small cellular device. There were four scary words on the screen on her phone: Class in fifteen minutes!

"Oh shit!" She gasped. "I've got to go." She pushed passed Sasuke with a startling strength he didn't know she had and darted into her room. He watched as she ran out at lightning speed, threw on her shoes and fled from the apartment.

Sasuke merely shook his head and went back to his tea. "Hn."

**************

"You are late Haruno," The stern voice of the elderly woman at the front of the class called.

"Gomen-nasai Chiyo-sensei, roommate problems." Sakura bowed as the sound of whispers broke out amongst the class. Her eyes widened as she recognized some of the students from Kakashi's history class the other day. She cringed as she began to imagine what they were whispering about.

"That's fine but don't let it happen again. Take a seat beside Kabuto-san."

Sakura nodded and began to search the class when suddenly a young man lifted his hand. She followed, until she found an empty seat beside a gray haired student around the age of at least twenty. He had sharp but strangely smooth feathers, a set square jaw and thin nose. To finish him off, his dark eyes were framed by black rimmed glasses. He wore a sweater vest with a t-shirt underneath. Covering his legs were jeans that had been tattered in certain areas but it wasn't hard to tell that beneath the jeans were a pair of powerful and muscular legs. He was…handsome. She blushed subtly and smiled at him. A small smile arched onto his lips.

"Kabuto," He whispered as he extended his hand. Sakura sat down in the seat beside him and graciously accepted it.

"Sakura, It's nice to meet you."

"Like wise," He whispered quietly before turning his attention back to the teacher. She gave him one last fleeting glance and then focused on Chiyo's lecture.

************

Buzz, buzz!

Sakura jerked, accidentally running a line through her paper. "Damn," she muttered softly.

Glancing down at the phone in her lap Sakura smiled.

**New Message**

**To: Sakura**

**From: Hinata**

**Subject: Practice**

: Hey are you ready for practice today. There is a four o'clock time slot saved just for us.

**To: Hinata**

**From: Sakura**

**Subject: Practice**

: Are you kiddin'? I've been dying to hear your new song. I'm currently writing one myself ^ ^

**To: Sakura **

**From: Hinata**

**Subject: Songs**

: *blushes* and really? What's it about?

**To: Hinata**

**From: Sakura**

**Subject: No fair**

: T T how come when I talk about songs you need to ask me what the meaning is but you won't tell me.

**To: Sakura**

**From: Hinata**

**Subject: No fair**

: That is because mine…it's a surprise.

**To: Hinata**

**From: Sakura**

**Subject: Alright **

Alright I believe you. WELL my song happens to be inspired by some bubble heads sitting behind me who happen to be talking louder than they notice. Ohh speaking about bubbles, I am craving some bubble tea. I found out they sell it at the café so I am all up on that! ^ ^ *squeals*

**To: Sakura**

**From: Hinata**

**Subject: Yum**

: Hmm bubble tea, that sounds so good right now. I'm rotting away in calculus so i could use something to calm me. I can't wait to see you and Ino *dances*

**To: Hinata**

**From: Sakura**

**Subject: Aw**

: Kawaii to the *dances* ^ ^ I think I can wait to see the pig though T T

**To: Sakura**

**From: Hinata**

**Subject: Title**

:You two are so strange. *smiles* So what's the song called? What is it about?

**To: Hinata**

**From: Sakura**

**Subject: Title**

It's called…

"Summer Nights?"

**Message sent to drafts**

"Wha?"

Sakura's head snapped up to look at Kabuto who was peering at her paper from the corner of his eye.

"Sorry to be intrusive, I just couldn't help but notice you weren't paying attention to class and then I saw your paper. At first I thought it was notes until I saw you texting." He whispered.

Sakura blushed. "I sort of read the first three chapters to this class already so everything she's saying isn't new to me. I got caught up in the conversation behind us."

"Ah, about drugs and sex over the summer." Sakura's eyes widened. "Yea I was listening. I read the book too. My family is really into medicine so I sort of know most of this as well."

"Wow…um well yes, that's what inspired this…song."

"So you are a musician?" Sakura nodded. "Impressive."

Buzz.

"Yep!"

"Is there something wrong Haruno-san?" Chiyo-sensei paused to ask. Sakura merely shook her head. "Alright then, back to class."

Sakura glanced down at her phone and flinched.

**To: Sakura**

**From: Hinata:**

**Subject: What happened?**

:Hey are you okay? You don't have to tell me if you don't want to.

**To: Hinata**

**From: Sakura**

**Subject: Sorry**

: = ( Sorry Hina-chan. I started talking to this guy in my class. I'll explain the song later at practice. Love ya, talk to you later!

**To: Sakura**

**From: Hinata**

**Subject: Cya**

: Okie dokie. I'll talk to you then. Ja ne!

"Everything okay?" Sakura looked up at Kabuto's surprisingly worried face.

"Just peachy thanks." She smiled. Everything really was turning out the right way.

************

"Woo, now that's what I call a good practice. I'm so glad we found this place."

"The cyber café, it is great and so cozy too." Hinata agreed with a nod.

"I just love that this place is closed at certain times of the day so bands can come and practice! It's fantastical." Ino giggled.

"But goodness Hinata, that song was amazing. So uplifting and yet true. You are a genius little girl, forget your cousin, you've got talent."

Hinata smiled and hugged Sakura as they made their way over towards an empty table by the stage.

"Oh but that one verse was verging on being a bit scandalous love."

"W-what? What do you mean?"

"Oh I think Ino is referring to the last verse." Sakura cleared her throat before she began to sing the lyrics. "Hey make your way, to me, to me, and I'll always be just so inviting… That verse Hina-chan."

Hinata blushed. "Hey don't be embarrassed, this is great material. I just have to wonder," Sakura leaned forwards on her elbows as she eyed Hinata critically, "Just where are you getting the inspiration for this."

Ino, who at the moment was drinking from her water bottle paused. Removing the bottle from her lips she looked at a furiously blushing Hinata with raised eyebrows. "Hinata, is there something you aren't telling us? Or rather someone?"

The girl ducked her head slightly, her fringe lowered, casting a shadow over her features.

"Oh my god, are you seeing someone Hinata." It was barely visible, but a minute nod occurred. Ino was the first to squeal.

"O. M. G. Hinata, who is it, where did you meet? Do we know him? How old is he? Where does he live?"

"Whoa pig calm down with the twenty one question interrogation."

"Oh shut it forehead, this is important. This is a big step for Hinata, come on you must be excited too."

"I am….so details Hinata come on we aren't getting any younger." Sakura giggled as she watched her timid friend peek through her hair at them.

"I…well…you see we met oddly enough at my dance studio. He was a horrible dancer at first, but he's gotten a lot better over the time we spent practicing."

"Well of course you are Hinata, you make everyone better."

"Well actually it's the other way around, he-he made _me _better. After he finally began to pick up the steps, he began to inspire me. He's goofy and impulsive, kind of strange at times, but he's so incredibly sweet and a good friend, reliable you know. I really like him a lot."

"Aw that's so sweet."

"He sounds like someone else I know." Sakura giggled remembering Naruto. The only key clue that she knew it wasn't him was the fact that Hinata never mentioned anything about him being loud.

"You two sound quiet alike in some fashions," Ino agreed thinking Sakura was referring to Hinata.

"So what is his name?"

"Well its-"

"What can I get you ladies- Sakura-san?"

Sakura froze and whipped around only to meet the familiar handsome face of Kabuto. He was dressed in all black, including a black around the waist apron. His glasses had a crest like gleam in them from the room lighting.

"Kabuto-san? What are you doing here?" He laughed quietly.

"I work here. But apparently I came in too late to see you perform. All the employees have been talking about the last band that just went on. Seeing as you are the only people left here, I'm guessing their praise goes to you."

"Um yea I guess." Sakura blushed a cute cherry color.

"Well hello there." Ino said after bluntly clearing her throat.

"Oh, um Kabuto these two girls are my best friends as well as my band mates. To my left is Hinata, our drummer and at times pianist, and over to the right is Ino, our other guitarist."

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Hinata smiled politely.

"Definitely." Ino agreed.

"The pleasure is all mine." Kabuto bowed as the girls giggled. "Well I don't want to keep you from rehearsals so what would you like to eat or drink?"

"I'll have a vanilla cappuccino." Ino gave Kabuto a dazzling smile. He nodded.

"And Hinata and I will have a blueberry muffin and some bubble tea, thanks."

"Gotcha, alright ladies, I'll be back in a few." With that Kabuto was gone into the shadows of the café.

"Cutie!" Ino gushed.

"He's really sweet Sakura-chan."

"Yeah he is, he's in my class with Chiyo-sensei."

"Youch I heard that old bat was horrible."

"She's not bad if you have tough skin."

"Pfft, funny forehead."

Buzz, Buzz

Two heads turned in the direction of their now glowing friend. A broad smile swept across Hinata's pretty features, accentuating them. Her head was tilted down as if she was smiling at her lap.

"What are you so happy about?"

"Ooh I believe it might be a text from her lover."

"Ino!" Hinata's head snapped up with a horrified expression. The rose color immediately found its way towards her paled features, proving Ino's theory to be true.

"So what's he saying?"

"Just hi and that he wants to see me again soon…outside of class."

"He goes to school here?!" Both Sakura and Ino said oddly at the same time.

"Y-yes…but he means out of dance class."

"Aww Kawaii ne!"

"Sakura oh god, this so calls for a shopping trip. I'm thinking some cute tops, oh and girl you should wear a shirt, show off those adorable legs."

"Ino," Hinata gasped mortified, "N-no…I can't."

"I have to agree with Hinata. Well even though he's probably seen you in a skirt, maybe less because of those little dancing costume," Sakura began only to be rudely interrupted by Ino-surprise, surprise.

"Ooh those are so trendy, I love them."

"Right so anyways, my point was, you don't wear skirts on a daily basis and I assume you've gone out with him before…so wear what makes you comfortable."

Hinata smiled and nodded. "Thanks Sakura-chan."

"Humph you guys are such kill joys."

"Yeah, yeah Ino-pig we know."

The girls laughed as the conversation turned from Sakura's song into her rude awakening early that morning by Sasuke and his bimbo. It then shifted to how she met Tenten and Kabuto to Hinata's roommate Temari, to which Ino seemed very displeased with how well the girls were getting along. Sakura was sure Ino was looking for any kind of excuse to get in Temari's face. She was hopeless.

Eventually Kabuto returned with their food and beverages in hand. Sakura couldn't stop smiling when they both began to talk avidly about Chiyo's class. Unknown to Sakura her friends were shooting each other secretive glances. When it was time to pay the bill each girl pulled out their wallet.

"Youch,"

"What's wrong Sakura-chan?" Hinata asked with concern.

"I'm running low on cash. All those damn shopping trips, and then buying books for school and eating! Jeez I'm so broke."

A small look of pity flashed across Hinata's features. "Don't worry about it, I'll cover today's tab. Next time…Ino and then-"

"Me?" Sakura finished only to receive a nod.

"Yeah don't worry about it forehead. You should be good by then. Just give daddy a call and everything will be fine."

"I'm not entirely enthusiastic about that idea." Sakura flinched and her face reddened at the sight of Kabuto standing beside her waiting to collect the bill. His face was strangely impassive. He was contemplating something Sakura was sure, but it was hard to tell what.

"Here you go," Hinata smiled as she passed the little black book up to Kabuto. He smiled and nodded.

"Thank you, err Hinata was it?" She nodded. He then turned and bowed to Ino before landing his sights back on Sakura. "I'll see you around Sakura-san."

"H-hai, ja ne Kabuto-san." He waved before heading back behind the bar.

"Ugh," Sakura groaned as her head fell with a heavy thud against the table. She felt a light hand touch her shoulder and knew it was Hinata. She sighed.

"Everything is going to be okay Forehead, don't worry. Besides you've definitely got a cutie on your tail."

A cutie? Kabuto? Sakura gulped at the thought of him liking her. Could he?

"Well unfortunately I've got to get going. My partner says he's going to visit a friend of his before he picks me up at seven. So I'm going back home to study a bit and get changed."

"Hm sounds good I've got to get ready for my hot date with Sai-kun. Kawaii, I'm so excited."

"Lucky you. I guess I better get home and study or something. Have fun you too."

"Arigato Sakura-chan."

"Later forehead!"

Sakura sighed bitterly as she headed back to her apartment. She took her time, seeing as there was no one she needed to get ready to see tonight. How depressing.

************

"Hey teme!"

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"I live on campus bastard. And you call me the idiot." Sasuke glowered. "Hey, don't look at me like that. Come on I want to see your place. It feels like forever since we last saw each other."

"It was three days ago Naruto."

"You see! That's just way too long."

"You're gay." Sasuke intoned as Naruto pushed passed him. What was with everyone pushing past him lately? It was as if he was a piece of trash on the road. He sighed slightly annoyed as he watched his friends eyes widen with surprise.

"Wow this place looks great. Who decorated it? Your mom?" It wasn't an insult. It was a mere question. Naruto knew Sasuke's mother had great taste. He always found himself impressed with her things.

"Aa," He nodded as he strolled over towards the couch and took a seat. Naruto found his way over and plopped down beside him.

"God can you ask your mom to come over to Kiba and my apartment? Jesus this couch is comfy."

"Tch, idiot. Ask her yourself. She weirdly enough likes you."

"Ouch, you're so mean! What happened did Karin catch you screwing some whore again? When are you going to be done with those days teme and find yourself a real girlfriend?"

Inwardly Sasuke was taken aback to be frank. On the outside his face was slightly curious. Where was this coming from?

"What? You act like you've never slept with women before."

"That was back in high school teme, besides I've…well I think I really like someone. I haven't slept with another girl since I met her."

That was big.

"I don't care." Sasuke muttered.

"Jeez you are such an asshole. You and Karin deserve each other, you two can't commit to anyone else anyways." Naruto met Sasuke's glare as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Fuck you." Sasuke hissed.

"I'm sure you can find a girl for that teme, you don't need me." Naruto joked.

"Get out."

"Oh come on, chill out. You know it's the truth anyways. So seriously what's been eating at you? Is it your roommate? Is he a total douche or something?" Naruto tipped his head to the side curiously.

"She isn-"

"SHE?!" Naruto sputtered before his jaw went slack. "You are rooming with a _girl_. God Sasuke please tell me you didn't…"

"We haven't slept with each other." Naruto leaned back surprised.

"Is she ugly?"

Sasuke scoffed and rolled his eyes. Slowly a smirk curved up on his lips. "Far from it actually."

"Ohh so you like her?"

"Physically, yes. But she's annoying."

"What does it matter, it's not like you've ever been in a real relationship with anyone, except Karin and that can't even qualify as a relationship. But…" Naruto paused noticing the anger starting to seep from his best friend. "I can understand, there is probably some sort of roommate code about not sleeping with each other or something."

"Hn," Sasuke shrugged.

"So...do you find her annoy because she won't cave in to you and your Uchiha charm?"

"..."

Naruto smirked.

"She won't will she, I like her already."

"Shut up."

"Hey tell me you haven't slept with anyone while she was in the house, have you?"

Sasuke gave him a flat look. Naruto's eyes widened. "You have?! Are you an idiot teme? This girl could probably be your soul mate or something! Come on you already effed things up and it hasn't even been a week?"

Sasuke's lips pursed. "Shut it Naruto."

"But Sasuke-"

The sound of a key being forced into the lock followed by a creaky door opening caught the males' attention. Blonde and Onyx heads turned at the same moment as a flash of pink met their eyes.

The young woman who entered the apartment currently had her head down and she was carrying a bag with some snack food in it. She sighed as she took her guitar case off her back and gingerly placed it on the floor of the hall beside her and Sasuke's shoes. She then shrugged off her Jacket and hung it up on the hook beside the door before turning around the corner to head towards the kitchen.

"Sakura-chan?"

A pink head snapped up so fast at the sound of the familiar voice. A jaw went slack, fingers loosened, viridian orbs widened and a bag crashed to the carpet.

There in front of Sakura sat her childhood best friend Naruto and her roommate Sasuke.

"What the f-"

Sakura blinked as her vision suddenly grew blurry. The last thing she heard was the sound of Naruto's frantic voice calling out to her. She quickly saw him and Sasuke abruptly standing up before the ceiling flashed in front of her until she was swallowed into a deep hazy dark abyss.

*********

"Oh god she fainted! First Hinata-chan…now Sakura? Why me damn it?"

*************

*********

*******

*****

**What** **A World!**

* * *

**AN: So there you have it another chapter complete. Sorry again for the late update but live has been overwhelming. Anyways to make up for it i hope to put up another chapter soon for this story before i head back over to Once Upon a Dare. As a treat I decided to put down a few Chapter titles so you know what's to come. Funny thing is the Chapters don't really give much away so...haha! *sticks tongue out* ****These aren't all the chapters just so you know. This story is going to be LONG! So enjoy!**

**Job Offer**

**Cyber Café**

**Party**

**Crime Scene**

**Kakashi's Grief**

**Ooh just so you know, the song Hinata wrote...is That's what you get by Paramore. I know she didn't actually right it but pretend with me people, pretend! So there you have it Lovely's. Well I'm off I've got to go to work now T T**

**Until next time!**

**p.s. REVIEW! please ^ ^**

**Ja ne**

**-Sweet Madness**


	5. Chapter 5: Nightmare

**AN: First of all this part is specifically addressed to **_**-DramaQueen**_**, who happens to be one of my favorite authors on this site *dances* lol anyway, thank you for the really long review with some rather helpful thoughts. But what I really want to touch upon is the Kabuto comment. For the love of all that is pure and good, I would rather stab myself in the eyes like Oedipus before I would ever say that Kabuto is sexy. Good Lord that is disgusting haha. *shivers* He gives me the chills. I completely agree with you, I don't find him remotely, sexy, cute or anything at all. However I need Sakura to view him as something of the sort for the plot line. It'll all unveil itself soon enough. Depending on what you call soon with how slowly I've been updating XD. **

**Speaking of my horrible updating skills, um it's been a long…couple of months. My senior year started off with a flop and I'm just trying to readjust myself, whilst shifting through all the crap my teachers have been giving me. Also I got into a car accident in December so I was completely thrown off by that with court and tickets and crap and then there was applying for colleges ( got accepted into Montclair in Jan. So if anyone is going there maybe I'll see you…. but you probably won't know it's me XD). My 18****th**** Birthday was in February…oh shiz I should update my profile V.V…later ;P Also work sucks, I hate my job which takes up most of my weeknights and weekends . But hopefully I'll be able to update more than every couple of months lmao! (This AN was written um in April I believe)**

**Anyways like I said in a previous AN, I plan on making this a rather long fic, with some interesting twists to it, so yes there will be angst. So just sit back and hopefully enjoy the ride. =P**

**Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays, and Happy New Year…and despite my utter hatred for the holiday, happy Valentine's Day, Happy Saint Patty's, Happy Mother's day to any moms XD…Just Happy Holidays…any holidays that I missed. **

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own Naruto = (…..But I own this so WOOT!**

**...**

**University of Konoha**

**Chapter 5: "Nightmare"**

**...**

Feet shuffled impatiently against the carpet. Back and forth they paced within the same vicinity in front of the couch. A young dark haired man gently laid down the source of all the drama.

Onyx eyes stared curiously down at the innocent face angled slightly to the side. He sighed and ran a hand through his thick silky hair, letting it slide back down in front of his face as he straightened up into a stance. So many questions began to come to mind as he gazed passively at his female roommate.

One in particular, was pertaining to the idiot pacing and blabbering off to himself. Sasuke tilted his head to the side, giving Naruto a profile of his face. His eye brow twitched as the blonde continued to panic.

"Oh man, why does this keep happening to me? Have I become _so_ good looking that every girl I know must faint at the sight of me? Wait-" Naruto stopped and lifted a finger to the side of his face before he proceeded with, "No…I've always been this cute." He gave a wolfish grin before his face grew serious and he started moving once again.

Sasuke's once flat stare grew irritated within seconds. "Naruto shut the hell up and focus!" The blonde paused and shot a look towards his friend. This gave Sasuke enough time to begin questioning the imbecile before he grew nervous once again. "How do you know Sakura?"

"…" Naruto blinked as if not hearing or seeing Sasuke.

"Dobe I asked you a question-"

"Sakura-chan is your roommate?" Sasuke stared before nodding.

"Aa"

"And you've… slept with women whilst she was in the apartment?" Sasuke didn't like where this was going. He continued to stare at his best friends' rather emotionless expression and opted for not answering. However that was an answer enough for Naruto.

"You are a fucking sick bastard!" The blonde reached up and was about to lunge for Sasuke when suddenly a soft groan resonated from behind the Uchiha. Both men froze.

"Wha-What happened?" The disgruntled sounding question came from none other than the blossom lying on the couch. Sasuke pivoted back around; meanwhile a still seething Naruto peeked around his shoulder.

"Sakura-chan, are you okay?" Naruto called cautiously, afraid that if he moved or spoke to quickly he would startle her again.

"N-Naruto-kun…is…is that-?" Her whisper faded as she blinked, thick black lashes fluttering rapidly like pretty, pretty butterfly wings. She swallowed, clearing her throat. A sliver of pink darted onto her lips, unconsciously gaining the unwarranted attention of the Uchiha in front of her. "Naruto is that you?"

Said person pushed rather roughly against his now irked friend in order to get to his favorite blossom.

"I'm right here Sakura-chan? Are you okay?" Sakura continued blinking as she slowly sat up. Warmth met her backside when Naruto used his palms to gently usher her into an upright position. Lifting a petite hand to her forehead the girl hesitantly spoke.

"Oh Naruto-kun I had such a horrible dream. I dreamt that I came home and you were in my apartment with my womanizing roommate as if the two of you had known each other for years." She ended with a tiny shudder. Inhaling slowly and blinking whilst waiting for a reply. However her reply never came. She blinked again as she was met with silence for a moment before a low snigger came from the depths of Naruto's throat.

"Womanizing roommate huh?" The voice unfortunately did not belong to Naruto.

Sakura's head shot up and whipped to the side. Green clashed immediately with annoyed black irises. Her mouth fell open with a tiny pop and her eyes widened considerably. It was a sight, that despite Sasuke's increasing annoyance, he found incredibly sexy.

"S-Sasuke-kun I…" She flushed as she pressed herself flat against the couch cushion. He averted his gaze from her to Naruto.

"You two know each other?"

"Yeah Sakura-chan is Tsunade-san's god daughter."

Sasuke's eyebrows shot up. "Jiraiyas', Tsunade?"

Naruto simply nodded. "We've known each other since we were children, but we only got to see each other whenever I visited Tokyo for the summer."

Sasuke nodded. That made a lot of sense. Despite the fact that the majority of the Uchiha Corporation resided in Tokyo, Nihon, Sasuke and his family lived in Osaka. Mikoto and Fugaku had wished to keep their children out of the spotlight and provide them with normal lives. Fugaku, being the possessive and controlling man he was, found it hard to trust anyone except Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze.

Kushina Uzumaki and Sasuke's mother Mikoto went to college together and from then on became inseparable. Kushina was there for Mikoto during the times when Fugaku could not be when she became pregnant with Itachi. Years later Mikoto conceived Sasuke and Kushina followed just months' after with Naruto.

Anyways Naruto and Sasuke grew up together. However every summer Naruto would travel to Tokyo to live with his godfather. Maybe that was when they met.

Sakura scratched her temple lightly. "We were ten ne Naruto-kun?"

He nodded eagerly with a large childlike grin. "Yup, it was the first time Jiraiya introduced me to granny at your family's barbeque." he pause, "How is your family by the way?"

She shrugged, "They're fine, I need to call my mom soon but that's beside the point! What are you doing here? How do you know _him_?" She jerked her thumb in Sasuke's direction to which he rolled his eyes.

Naruto grinned at Sakura's expression. "Who? Teme? I grew up with him in Osaka. We went to school together and graduated together." He paused, his playful expression turned mocking. "If you had come to my graduation like I asked you to then you would have met him sooner."

Sakura blushed lightly and bit her lip. "You knew why I couldn't go Naruto. I'm sorry-"

A raised hand halted her speech, "Sakura-chan I'm just joking around it's no problem at all. Besides," He chuckled to himself, laughing at an internal joke, "I couldn't go to your graduation either. I was away. So we are even." Using his already out reached hand, he extended it just a bit further to pull the girl into a tight embrace.

Giggling quietly to herself Sakura sunk further into Naruto's warm hug. It had felt like an eternity since she last held him. She missed the security of his stalwart arms.

Ignoring the blazing glare burrowing into his back, Naruto continued to hug his female friend for a few more seconds before disrupting their hold by pulling away.

Gazing down at her face he smiled. "Ah you've changed since I've last seen you."

Her lips curled upwards at his tone. "As have you," She murmured whilst quickly glancing at the manly figure before her.

"Are we done with this lovey dovey shit?"

Two heads snapped in the direction of the angry male standing near the couch. Sakura's brows furrowed.

"Just because you are a man-whore with no heart does not mean you can stomp on our parade. I haven't seen Naruto in a while so shove it jerk!" Sasuke's face remained expressionless but his jaw had tightened slightly and the anger emanated from his coal orbs in waves. Naruto on the other hand couldn't help but snigger.

"She's right teme take that stick out of your ass and relax. You can have me all to yourself later."

Sasuke glared pointedly. "I'd rather have someone else." A small smirk formed.

Naruto's mouth dropped open and a blush leaped onto the once irked face of Sakura. Staring she huffed and turned her head in the other direction, crossing her arms defiantly over her chest. At the same time, Naruto let go of her completely only to step in front of her and lifted his fist. "Now you listen to me Teme-"

Grumble

Pause.

A soft embarrassed giggle echoed from the tip of Sakura's lips. Raising a hand to the back of her neck she rubbed it awkwardly and averted her eyes from the two males. Landing her gaze upon something in the corner a smile blossomed onto her face.

"My snacks, I better grab these and head to my room and study." She gripped the bag, ready to dash off when a voice stopped her.

"But Sakura-chan, you're leaving already."

She smiled lightly. "I'll just be in the next room Naruto-kun. We'll talk later I promise. Besides you came here to see Sasuke, not me."

"Alright," He sighed, "Enjoy your snacks, but you and I are going out for Ramen sometime this week."

A bit hesitant she replied, "Alright, it's a date." Without another word Sakura disappeared behind the wooden door to her room.

Waiting for a few more moment, Naruto turned back to Sasuke whose eyes were still fixated in the direction of the retreated blossom.

"You and I have a lot to talk about Sasuke." A stone expression masked Sasuke's inward flinch at Naruto's sudden serious gaze.

...

"No way, he knows Sasuke?"

The sound of a crumbling paper bag being ripped apart greeted the person on the phone. Sakura rolled onto her bed, lying down on her stomach, elbows propped in front of her note book as she dug into the back of chips.

"Yes pig for the last time, Naruto and Sasuke are apparently friends. They grew up together in Osaka. And from the looks of it, I think Naruto just transferred here."

"That's absolutely crazy." The blonde mumbled in awe. "Damn this means you have a one up on every girl on campus. You're best friends with_ his_ best friend." There was a hint of unnecessary jealousy in the girls' tone.

Sakura exhaled slightly irked by her friends' attitude and said, "I don't want to _'one up'_ anyone Ino."

"Why not? What's wrong with you woman? He's gorgeous and-"

"He has a bad attitude. He's rude and a complete player. I don't care how hot he is. I'm sorry I have more respect for myself than that." Sakura growled out in a huff. She listened quietly for the blondes' response but was slightly relieved at the silence she was greeted with.

_For once that stupid pig gets my message._

A small sigh was heard on the other end of the receiver and then the blond finally spoke, "Fine forehead, I guess you have a point. But we still need to work on this boyfriend situation."

"There is no situation that needs to be dealt with."

"Yes there is, out of the three of us, Hinata is the only one with a boyfriend. Tell me where is the justice in that? The shy one from high school bags a man and I…I mean _we_ can't!"

"Grow up Ino; how can you be jealous of Hinata? You should be happy for her. She finally has someone to call her own and she seems happy. Besides I thought you said you were going on a date with some kid tonight."

"Oh! That's right; I am going out with Sai. That reminds me; I called you to ask you what outfit I should wear."

Sakura couldn't help but sigh. Leave it to Ino to be more concerned about an outfit than happy about her friends' relationship. But then again Sakura and Hinata were a lot closer than Ino and Hinata. There was always a little bit of distance between the two girls. Ino and Hinata were just on opposite sides of the spectrum.

"So do you think I should wear that really cute purple top that dips a bit in the front with the Rhine stones and a black skirt, or Black dress from Misha's?" Without giving Sakura time to reply she continued, "I think I'm going with the dress."

"You do that, Ino," Sakura murmured as she grabbed another handful of chips and dug in. Meanwhile the blond continued to chat on and on about her day and how excited she was for her date.

...

_"Ohh" A feminine moan trickled down soft pink lips._

_Toes curled and fingers dug deep into strong muscular flesh. Beads of sweat collected on the meshed bodies as they slid sensually back and forth against one another, creating more insatiable heat._

_"Mhmm please-" The girl hissed as the pleasure was rising in her gut. This man…he was torturing her; rubbing his thick unclothed member against her soiled and damp panties. She wanted him so bad and she could feel his unbridled want just as fierce as her own. "Stop teasing…." The name she spoke melted into another fit of sexy moans. His lips and teeth played naughtily against her creamy neck, plucking, nibbling, and biting the sensitive area. Meanwhile one dangerous hand held firmly underneath her ass, pushing her hips up to meet his own. Occasionally his rather bold fingers would give one of the cheeks a squeeze- more unnecessary teasing in her opinion. She knew what she wanted and it was the man on top of her._

_While he toyed with her form she dreamt of how fantastic it would feel to have his length driving in and out of her tiny body. Pulling her mind into complete bliss while he conquered every inch of her; she would love it, the thrill of the idea only caused more juices to flood her underwear._

_"Fuck me, Sakura." He growled, his arousal grew harder and his patience was simmering down._

_Although it wasn't a demand but purely a cry of frustration she replied with, "I can't if you don't let me take off my panties and we both know I've been trying; now cut the bullshit and take me already!" She huffed harshly in his ear. Then she boldly bucked her hips grinding their heats' together. The man's eyes shot open as a guttural groan tore from the depths of his throat. Strong hands gripped the woman below him as he pushed her roughly against the mattress. His head shot up as lust inflicted onyx eyes pierced through excited emerald orbs._

…...

Sakura shot up from her bed with a start. Perspiration dripped down her innocent flesh, causing her clothing to stick to her. She ran a hand through her tangled mop and blinked slowly whilst her other hand clutched at her chest, desperately hoping that she could calm her racing heart.

Exhaling slowly she turned to glance at the clock. It was almost one in the morning and now she would never go to sleep. She sighed and noticed her text books that she had been studying were now in a messy heap on the floor beside her bed. Groaning she went to move to pick them up when a sudden sensation hit her.

Eyes wide, Sakura glanced down at the lower portion of her body. Her panties were a bit damp and there was a twinge of a tingle lingering in that spot. Flashes of her dream forced a gasp from her lips which resulted in a dry mouth.

"Damn it," She hissed whilst shaking her fallen pink tresses. There was no way in hell she wanted sexy from the Uchiha. That womanizing asshole was the last person on Earth that she wanted to sleep with. She didn't want to dwell on it so she willed the feeling away and ignored the slight pink on her cheeks as she quietly removed herself from the bed and walked out of her room. She was trying to be was stealth as she could to the kitchen- seeing as it was one in the morning- because she desperately needed a drink.

Tip toeing from her room, Sakura was surprised to see the light emanating from the kitchen.

"What are you doing up?" Sasuke questioned as Sakura rounded the corner. He didn't even look up from his book.

She folded her arms over her chest and leaned against the wall before replying, "I should be asking you that question." It was as if the dream never existed, only hostility lurked in her tone.

"I asked first," He intoned. She rolled her eyes and pushed off the wall, heading towards the fridge to get out some juice.

"I was thirsty." She murmured as she went to one of the cabinets above the sink and grabbed a glass before pouring her drink. "Want some?" She looked over her shoulder in time to see him raise his own cup filled with what looked like tea. "Okay," She nodded and placed the juice back.

"So what's your story?" She asked quietly as she kicked one of the table seats out to sit down on it. Slowly he looked up at her and stared for a moment. What was up with him, he was acting strange. Placing his book down in front of him and sighed.

"I couldn't sleep." This spiked her interest; she sat up from her slightly slouched position in the chair and leaned forward.

"Why what's wrong?" His eyes searched hers for a moment, trying to decipher if she was genuinely concerned or not. He knew it was pointless; Sakura was just the type of person who would be concerned.

"I just had a nightmare."

She frowned as she took a sip of her drink. "You're telling me," She mumbled. When he quirked an eyebrow at her she shook her head and waved her hand to dismiss her comment. Then she redirected, "Do you want to talk about it?" She asked, placing the glass cup back down.

"No," He grunted and picked his book up again. She sighed at his sudden defensiveness. Tapping her fingers on the table she leaned back against the chair and closed her eyes.

After a few minutes Sasuke looked up from his book towards the girl who has grown silent over time. A small smirk curved up on his face as he noticed that she was now unconscious. Sighing he pushed up from his seat across from her and picked her up from her chair. Shifting he carried her bridal style back towards her room. He was surprised with how light she was. It was like carrying air. He kicked her door open lightly and carefully placed her back on an empty portion of her bed. Removing the books and food from the bed; he placed them on her counter before turning back to her. He pulled the covers over her tiny figure before leaving the room.

Such a strange woman she was. He rubbed the back of his neck as he headed back towards the kitchen but paused when a nude woman walked out of his room- what was her name again? He lifted an eyebrow.

"Why did you leave?" The woman asked quietly. He resisted the urge to roll his eyes. They were always the same; always so needy and only after one night of sex. Karin was the only woman he knew who wasn't always like that. Maybe that's why he liked having her around. All the other women thought that they could get him into bed and then tame him the next day. How wrong they were.

"I needed to get something to drink. I'll be there in a second. Go back to sleep." The girl nodded and stumbled back into his bed room. He decided to leave his book on the table but grabbed his and Sakura's cups and emptied the contents into the sink. Flicking the light off, he sauntered back into his room and into the arms of a now fully awake and fully arouse woman. He smirked lightly; why not get one more round out of her before he tossed her aside. Lifting his shirt over his head he tossed it to the ground before crawling back into the bed with the woman.

...

Dear Diary,

This is Sakura again. This week has been a rollercoaster. I was surprised to find myself in bed, not remembering how I had gotten there. When I realized Sasuke was the reason for my return to my safe haven I wanted to thank him, for his sweet gesture, until I saw another one of his bimbos sitting in the kitchen in only a bra and panties eating cereal. What was worse was it was MY CEREAL, damn it! It was not his, it was _mine_ and the whore just kept on eating. I hope she turns into a corn flake one day. Also that explains my odd sex dream about my douchebag of a roommate. Oh yes they must have been doing the nasty while I was sleeping and somehow my discombobulated mind decided to contort what I heard in my sleep into a horrible nightmare with me as the star!

Anyways, I digress, so instead of thanking Sasuke I gave him the cold shoulder. A bit childish but it was working. He was oddly frustrated, until he realized my game and decided not to acknowledge me as well. Basically we had chosen to ignore one another. It was a silent, non verbal but mutual agreement. Well slightly mutual. There were times when I would turn and find his gaze on me…rather my body, if I happened to be wearing something a bit more form fitting- sadly that was most of the time, seeing as the only time I wore really baggy clothing was when I was home or I just wanted to dress a bit more casual.

Other than my Sasuke troubles, my classes have been pretty good. I've gotten to know Tenten and Kabuto a bit more. Tenten is a lovely girl, very outspoken. Kabuto on the other hand, he's very observative, strangely quiet at times, but I find him…sweet.

On the down side things were looking pretty low financially. I envied Sasuke and my friends so much. It always seemed like they had endless amounts of money. However every time I opened my wallet it seemed to be depleting. I was a mortified wreck and I refused to call my father and ask for money. The point of College was to get ready to live out in the world. So far if I was going to live out in the world, I'd be living on the streets.

Well that was my initial thought process in the beginning of the week until Kabuto, my observant friend, seemed to notice my glum mood. One day he took me to the café my friends and I practice at and before I knew it I had a job; a real paying job as a waitress. I was so happy I could have kissed him, but unlike Sasuke, _I_ have more restraint than that! I've been working there for about a week now. And thanks to being an employee my band gets to practice there for free. I was wonderful, elated; so happy I could sprout wings and fly. Yes, yes I know I'm being a tad bit overdramatic, but I am a writer. I write music and I wasn't prepared to sing my music…at least not alone…..

...

"_You're kidding…" She whispered horrified, stunned._

"_I'm so sorry Sakura-chan, if had known you were going to do this I would have informed you sooner."_

"_Same here pig."_

_The girl with a head full of pink hair whipped around to stare pleadingly at her blonde haired friend. _

"_But Ino you can get out of your date can't you?"_

_The blond shook her head. "No can do, Sakura. My parents unfortunately set this one up for me. Beside Choji is an old friend, I can't just leave him hanging even if I don't want to date him. I have to go explain to Sai as well."_

"_And My dance recital was scheduled months in advanced. I didn't remember until my school coach reminded me last week."_

_Sakura sucked in a deep breath and held it. "You…you mean to tell me, I got us a gig at the café tomorrow night and neither one of you can go?" The girls looked at each other and then back at Sakura before nodding solemnly. "Oh god," She whispered, letting out a shaky breath. Her form began to tremble, and she began to pant, deep shallow pants, hyperventilating._

_Hinata moved quickly to her side, rubbing her back. "Sakura-chan calm down, it's going to be okay."_

"_N-no, no it's not the same; I can't go on without the two of you." In Sakura's mind she was only strong when she sang with her friends. There was strength in numbers, but going solo? She couldn't could she?_

"_Sakura you are an amazing singer. I'm sure you have a song that you could sing by yourself; one that requires just you and your guitar. If you need background music you can always give the CD to the DJ. "_

"_She has a point forehead. Don't sweat it, just act like you are singing a new song to us…only try not to giggle if you happen to sing something perverted." Sakura glared at the last statement but a soft smile found its way onto her soft pink lips. Her friends always knew how to make her feel better. _

Too bad her friends weren't there to give her support now. Sakura blinked, breathing slowly to calm her racing heart. She shifted the strap of her guitar as she moved to peek out the side curtain onto the stage. It was a full house; people hovered in every corner of the room. She shivered feeling both anxious and the adrenaline pumping fast threw her veins. How was she going to do this?

She shook her head and took a step back from the curtain, not even registering the fact that the crowd wasn't too enthused with the performing bands' song. She began twitching in her spot, eyes narrowed into the air, staring blankly. Her nerves were coming back and she was paralyzed to stop them. Her lips parted, shallow pants grazed the entrance of her mouth.

She couldn't do this…It was too much. There were too many people. She should withdraw now. How was she going to sing her song? Her song…her song…

At that thought another memory flashed across her emotionless eyes.

"_You know what I think you should sing?" Sakura turned to look questioningly at Hinata, waiting for the girl to continue. "I think you should sing that song you wrote a week or so ago in class; the one about the summer."_

_Sakura's face grew cherry red. "'Summer Nights,' Hinata you must be joking, right? That song is so embarrassing, they are going to think I do all of that."_

_The girl nodded, expecting this reply. "That's why you can warn them ahead of time that this was a song you wrote after overhearing a conversation. Besides who cares if they believe you or not, you know what's real and what is fake. You know we write songs for all different types of situations, not just what we feel or have experienced. Stop second guessing yourself Sakura. You are a damn good artist, now just have faith and show them what you've got." Although it came out in a whisper the girls' words held so much passion and force Sakura couldn't help but listen._

_Sakura's eyes widened but slowly softened at the girls words. Reaching out she embraced Hinata and whispered a gentle "Thank you."_

Sakura smiled at the memory. If Hinata had faith in her then so should she. Noticing that the previous band was about to exit off the stage, Sakura inhale and exhaled deeply. She was calm now, and ready to sing her heart out. She tipped her hat, casting a shadow over her face and let a smirk crawl onto her features. She could do this, she knew deep down inside she could.

"_**Our next performer will be singing Summer Nights accompanied by a background CD. Unfortunately two of the band members could not be here due to personal reasons, therefore only Miss Haruno Sakura will be here to represent her band. Please give her a big round of applause as we welcome her onto the stage."**_

Sakura closed her eyes and let them flutter open. This was it. Taking a few steps forward she reached out towards the curtain and pulled it back. Exhaling she made her fateful trek onto the stage filled with hot, bright, lights, one stool and a mic stand. Sakura sat down slight confident as she soaked in the hungry gazes of the audience, waiting for a good performance. She was going to give it to them.

...

"I can't believe you dragged me here, Dobe." Sasuke growled impatiently. "Shouldn't you be at your stupid dance recital with that woman?"

Naruto glared. "First of all, Teme, her name is Hinata, not woman. Second I told you already, she's just dancing in the background for now. Her real performance doesn't happen for another hour and a half. I told her I'd come see her then. She knows I wanted to come here after class. Besides she wants to know how good the bands are."

Sasuke scoffed. "I don't care. This band is horrible anyways. Why are we still here?"

"Oh would you quit whining. One night without sex won't kill you, you bastard. Just enjoy the music will you. I'm sure there will be better performances after this one."

"You better be right Dobe." Sasuke sighed, shifting annoyed in his chair. He didn't want to be here. In fact he was supposed to meet Karin to have a bit of fun but he was found before he could get to her and dragged to this hell hole. Now she's either fucking some other asshole or shopping at god knows what fancy department store. In other words he wouldn't see her for the rest of the night.

He could easily pick up another woman, there were plenty in the room, but it was too much work. Sasuke was in a rotten mood.

After a few minutes the band exited the stage and he was thankful. However the next few words that followed their departure had his mind on overdrive and his curiosity spiked.

"_**Our next performer will be singing Summer Nights accompanied by a background CD. Unfortunately two of the band members could not be here due to personal reasons, therefore only Miss Haruno Sakura will be here to represent her band. Please give her a big round of applause as we welcome her onto the stage."**_

Naruto's mouth dropped. "Sakura-chan, she's singing tonight? No way!"

Although he didn't show it, Sasuke was equally shocked. He knew Sakura sang because he had seen her guitar case quiet frequently. He also knew she was in a band after their first argument over female bands two weeks ago. However, he was not prepared to see her perform, live, right now and by herself. Where was her other band mates?

Suddenly the strawberry vixen sauntered casually onto the stage. Behind a blank gaze were unbridled nerves rattling throughout her body, but she didn't show it.

"Wow," Naruto whispered taking in the sight of his friend. Their eyes traveled from the floor up, starting with a pair of knee high buckled black boots. Beneath that was a pair of red and black stripped socks that stopped around mid thigh. There was a tiny slip of skin before it went to a cute slightly frilled black skirt. Draped over the top of the skirt was a red t-shirt that made her torso look a bit more elongated. A picture of a happy bunny with the words "I own your sorry ass" decorated the front of the shirt. A black silk like vest loosely covered her shoulders and dangled at her hips. Long chains hung from her neck and to finish the outfit she rocked a black fedora with a red strip going horizontally across it. The hat was tipped to the side whilst her pink locks fanned out around her face. She tiled her head up as she sat down on the chair and gazed at the crowd.

Sasuke stilled, watching calmly as the girl squinted lightly through the blaring lights and lifted a dainty hand to grab the microphone. She cleared her throat and began to speak rather softly into the device.

"Hey, my name is Sakura Haruno. Unfortunately my band mates were unable to attend this even tonight due to other engagements. So I am going to perform for all of us. Um this song is called summer Nights. I wrote it a while back after over hearing a rather intense conversation so…hehe I hope you enjoy." A subtle indent in her cheek flashed as she quirked her lip up in a smile.

Slowly she exhaled, readjusted her guitar and jerked her chin in the direction of the man with the music. She strummed her guitar to background music and then lifted her lips back to the mic.

"**Hey Sally pass the baggy**

**Let's roll another fatty**

**On the beach with my steeds**

**Till we fall asleep**

**It's getting cold sal lets go**

**Roll on to that party **

**Grab a 40 we'll prolly have more fun with our shawty's"**

The crowd was in utter awe at the smoky but sensual tone that echoed in the room. The girl was simply enchanting.

"**Summer Night's**

**These time's they make me feel so nice**

**On the days that I just lie and lay with you**

**(Lay with you)"**

Sakura closed her eyes and swayed lightly to the music. She felt it all, the energy in the room was magnetic despite the quiet. The crowd was feeling her and she was feeding off the electric charge.

Unknown to her a raven haired man's gaze narrowed in subtle astonishment. His roommate, this girl, this woman…she was… Sasuke couldn't find the words. His mind and body was simply atuned to her singing. Her voice, body language it was all pulling him in, as well as many of the other people in the room.

"**We've got Rum in our blood**

**Summer Nights bring heated love**

**And we'll drink and get sexed up**

**On the basement rug**

**And fly, fly, fly"**

"**We've got Smoke in our head**

**Summer Night's bring life to our breath**

**And will dance and get alive **

**But before we die**

**I will, fly, fly, fly"**

Her voiced died down as she continued to strum. Eyes still closed, Sakura jammed to the music until it was time for her to sing again. Lifting her head, long lashes fluttered upwards revealing lusty emeralds. Her husky but feminine voice began to sing again.

"**Hey Bobby don't you want me**

**I told you I was horny"**

Sasuke's eyes snapped open and his body jerked at her seductive words.

"Oh my god…" He heard his best friend whisper. He too was a bit out of breath. Who knew a song about drugs, sex, and drinking could be so provocative…and from the lips of his innocent roommate.

Of course Sasuke knew that Sakura was a virgin. That was evident from the moment he first saw her, all the more reason why he was instantly attracted. She was a challenge and she had a feisty personality to oppose her innocence. But he knew he couldn't touch her no matter how much he might desire her, so he took a chance with teasing her, constantly trying to get under her skin. It didn't seem to be working though, in fact he felt like she was turning his efforts against him.

"**On the beach with my steeds**

**But he's too stoned to please**

**It's getting cold sal lets go**

**Roll on to that party**

**Let's leave bobby, we'll prolly have more fun without our shawty's"**

She closed her eyes and continued to sing. A tiny smirk lurked on her luscious pink lips making her appear all the more alluring.

Sakura's fingers ran magnificently across her guitar while her lips grazed the microphone. She continued to sing until the song came to an end with the words:

**And fly, fly, fly"**

Slowly she opened her eyes and gave the acoustic one last strum. Stopping she breathed a tiny "Thank you," into the mic and then bowed. The crowd erupted into a fit of cheers and a smile sprung onto her heart shaped face. Her heart pounded against her chest at the sudden adrenaline rush. Bowing one last time, the Haruno followed by backing away from the chair and microphone and headed confidently off the stage.

Meanwhile off stage Naruto turned to a stoic Sasuke and beamed. "Wow teme can you believe how incredible she is? Man, imagine how much better it would have been with the rest of her band mates. Wow I'm glad I came but I've got to get going! Please tell Sakura chan I thought she was amazing! Kay thanks Teme." With that Naruto left the Uchiha sitting in a crowded room full of hormonally charged college students. Sakura had just made her mark on not only Sasuke but all of Konoha University.

…...

"Hina I did it! I did it Hinata-chan, thank you so much!"

_"Yes! I knew you could Sakura-chan. I'm so proud of you." _Sakura could hear her best friend smiling over the phone.

"Man, Hinata, when we perform everyone will go crazy. They haven't seen anything yet. The rush was…it was epic."

Hinata giggled. _"I can't wait Sakura and I'm glad you did it but I've got to go. We'll talk more tomorrow okay?"_

Sakura smiled into the phone. "Of course and good luck with the rest of your recital tonight; break a leg, love!"

_"T-thank you Sakura chan, I'll do my best, cya soon."_

"Cya," Sakura replied before clicking the end button. She sighed contently as she fell back with a plop on her bed. She felt fantastic and unstoppable. Tonight was only a taste of what was to come but she also had to remember to keep up with her school work. Music was a side gig but her medical practice came first. Both she and her friends knew that, however it didn't stop her from feeling like she was flying.

"AHHHH" She squealed, legs kicking and flailing in excitement.

Suddenly she heard a quiet click followed by a fit of giggled and clumsy stumbling. Sighing Sakura got up off her bed and walked into the hall. Peeking around the corner she saw a rather drunk Sasuke stumbling around the room with an even more intoxicated slut. She rolled her eyes as the whore began to undress herself right in front of Sasuke.

"Ugh it never changes." Sakura shook her head and as she turned to head back to her room she heard words that sent chills down her spine.

"Ohh Fuck me, Sasuke." The girl moaned…but to Sakura it translated to:

"_Fuck me, Sakura." _Sakura started as flashes of her "nightmare" hit her full force. Growling she pivoted swiftly and bolted from the hall, pushing Sasuke aside and she ran to the door. Picking up her guitar, keys and jacket she hauled her ass as fast as she could out of their apartment.

Reaching in her back pocket she pulled out a small device and began to dial a number. Lifting the speaker to her ear she waited.

"_Sakura?"_

"Ino, can I crash in your room tonight?"

"_Why?"_

"No questions, I'll answer later."

"_Alright, alright jeez forehead…you are so damn rude. Come on over."_ Sakura quietly thanked her friend before hanging up the phone and continuing her trek to Ino's room.

…...

"So you are telling me, that you've been having sex dreams about Sasuke Uchiha?"

"Ino!" Sakura hissed as she slapped her friends' leg. "Shut up will you, your roommate is in here."

Little did Sakura and Ino know, in the next room, a text had just been sent out to just about half the campus.

...

**AN:** _**Yups I'm an evil biznich lol. I must apologize for my wayyyyyy overdue chapter. I've been far busier than I anticipated this year. A lot has happened and I've lost quite a few important people in my life, especially one special woman who actually got me into writing. But um I got into the college I wanted and I am officially graduating next week thus I should have a bit more time for writing both for this story and my own personal novel. ^ ^ Anyways I didn't really get to check for grammar or spelling errors on the last half of this chapter. I just want you all to read it because I felt horrible. Some people even in boxed me asking if I was dead. T_T I'm not dead but thanks for your concern haha. I hope you all enjoy and hopefully the next chapter will be out shortly =D **_

Love,

My! A.k.a. SweetMadness

_**P.S. The song was written by Cassie Steele and it is called "Summer Nights" I take no credit for this piece of interesting music. I just simply enjoy XD. **_


	6. Chapter 6: Rumors and Mass Confusion

**AN: So to clear some questions up first…thanks to one of the readers who pointed out that I totally effed up the lyrics to the first half of Summer Nights XD. My bad. I wrote that at like one in the morning on a school night and never checked to change it. Just listen to the actual song for the real lyrics…or I could put them up on my profile or something ^ ^.**

**Second: The text at the end of the chapter…wasn't initially in my plans, however, I was looking for a spicy way to end the chapter and what better way, than by adding another twist and causing more havoc. Yes…I'm rather cruel to my characters =P **

**Third: This is the first time in months that I've been able to pick up my story again. I don't know why but my inspiration left for a while. However, it is back and I THINK it's in full gear. Why you ask? Well I've actually been in college for almost a year now. I'm on my spring break of freshman year so I've had a bit more time to gather information from more personal experiences…nothing bad -_- don't think that way. But I've seen some crazy shit XD. Anyways, you guys let me know if you agree after this chapter. Speaking of viewer comments; I've seen a couple of angry comments about updating XD. I'm sorry and I reread the last chapter, specifically the ending and I can see why so many people were upset. Frankly I'd be pissed as hell too if an author left me with a cliffhanger…and it's happened quite a few times -_-. For this I apologize. I can't promise when I'll update any of my stories but I will update so please bear with me. So here we go and hopefully no one will show up to my door with pitch fork in hand…or knife, gun, etc….cuzzz then I really wouldn't be able to update XD. Anyways I digress. Here ya go!**

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own Naruto = (…..But I own this so WOOT!)**

…...

**University of Konoha**

**Chapter 6: Rumors and Mass Confusion**

…**...**

"If men sleep around we some players but for women  
they be saying 'hey ho!'"- 'Hey Ho' by Ludacris

…**...**

Lavender irises peered meekly up into azure before a simple but pretty smile danced onto her soft features. Her male partner tightened his hold around her waist as a broad smile spread across his lips and he breathed out a sigh of relief.

"Hey, great job tonight Hinata-chan and Naruto!"

"Yeah, you guys were phenomenal," A girl named Katana yelled in a cheerful voice.

"A-arigato-gozai-masu" Hinata squeaked and then ducked her head back into Naruto's shoulder. She could feel the vibrations rumble through his body and into hers as he laughed at her odd behavior.

"Yeah, thank you guys!" He waved shortly and then replaced his hand and arm back against her warmth, cradling her soft contours to his strong physique. "They're right you know." He whispered and waited to see his girlfriends gorgeous eyes connect with his again. When she did look up his heart gave a start. This girl, no, this woman had captured his former playboy heart like no other girl could. She was the complete opposite of him; quiet and meek, with strong sense of subtle power. She was graceful and dainty, yet a bit odd and outlandish whenever around him. Her stutter had slowly began to subside the more she was around him but it always came back whenever people said something nice about her, she was humble and that's what he loved about her. On the dance floor she commanded respect with her agility and flexibility, with powerful dominance and submission. However off the dance floor she was a normal girl with such a kind heart.

Of course Naruto would be a fool to say he was only attracted to her because of her personality. It was the incredibly luscious and curvy body that she tried to hide that drew him in. She didn't try to expose herself like most girls. The only girl that Naruto knew who was like that was Sakura but after years of knowing her, Sakura became more of a sister to him than a romantic interest. But when Naruto began to study her odd quirks more and learn about her kindness, he fell and he fell hard. He could not get Hinata off his mind, so much that he gave up chasing other girls long before the two went out on their first date. They had started out simply as dance partners, she the teacher, and he the student. So their relationship started out purely on a professional level until Naruto began to advance in which he was able to witness her let down her guard. Pink would marry her beautiful cheeks often when he was around and her already soft spoken demeanor lead to her stuttering on top of her quiet voice.

Hinata interrupted his short daydream by tilting her head to the side. Her long damp locks rested casually over his arm. He smiled softly at her. "You are amazing, Hinata. I wouldn't be a dancer at all if it wasn't for you." She blushed a pretty red color and hugged her boyfriend tighter.

"Thank you, Naruto-kun." He pushed her back gently and swooped in for a sweet and gentle kiss. He felt goose-bumps rise under his fingertips as they softly caressed her upper arms. He took an easy step forward, and another, and another, but to the Hyuuga, intoxicated by his kiss, she felt nothing, only his lips against hers.

Suddenly, the cool brick wall hit her back and her eyes flew open.

"N-Naruto-kun!" He smiled against her lips and continued kissing but took it a step forward. Lodging his knee in between her legs he pressed his body completely to hers, molding their physiques so that where one ended the other began. Letting go of her arms he slid his palms up the wall beside her face and made a hot trail down her neck. Her light fingers tangled in his hair and down his back. "Mhmm Naruto-kun…please, not here."

"We should….celebrate. You want to go back to my place?" He groaned softly against her neck, jerking his hips lightly for emphasis on just what he intended to do to her when they got to a private area. Contrary to what an on looker might believe the two lovers had yet to actually make love. Hinata was simply not ready and Naruto understood, but instead they tested each other's bodies, imitating the dirty and luscious act without joining their sexes together. She bit her lip to stifle the noises coming out of her mouth. She didn't know if their instructor was still in the building and if he was she didn't want to get caught. When he got no reply, Naruto reluctantly lifted his head up, smoldering sapphire pierced lavender. Her lashes lowered in lust and her cheeks turned a deeper pink. The effects this man had on her. "Hinata-chan if you don't want to go just say so…but," His voice deepened and his eyes traveled down to the only visible space between them and back up to her face, "I can tell you want to."

"Naruto-" She was cut off by a sudden vibration. Both looked down to Naruto's pocket. He sighed and carefully backed away from her, successfully pulling her away from the wall as well. Reaching into his pocket, Naruto pulled out a small somewhat flat device and read the text. His eyes widened like saucers. Hinata's eyebrows furrowed and she lifted her hands up to her chest to steady her racing heart. "Naruto-kun…what's wrong?"

His eyes glazed over in fury and he clutched at his phone angrily before shoving it in his pocket. His expression shifted from pissed to that of care as he looked up at Hinata. He tried his best to smile softly at her.

"We'll have to take a rain check on our _celebration_ of a good recital. I've got to go beat a few _lovely _words into the Sasuke's brain."

Hinata blinked, she knew whenever Naruto mentioned his best friend Sasuke by his first name and not his nickname that he was serious about something. Funnily enough they had just finished inviting him out to dinner over the phone a few minutes prior to their little activities and the strange text Naruto received. Whatever was going on between them was none of Hinata's business so she just nodded and took his arm as he guided her out of the building.

…...

"Sakura this is big!"

"It's not big, pig…so I had a dream…it was more like a nightmare actually but that's beside the point!"

"Yes that's beside the point! The point is that you have the hots for Sasuke."

Sakura groaned. "Yes he's cute…sexy even, I'll admit that but that doesn't mean I want him. The dream is a psychological manifestation of my disgust towards the uncivilized manner in which he treats woman!"

Ino blinked and then arched a brow. "What?"

Sakura sighed and leaned back, slouching slightly defeated. "Basically I dreamt of him _molesting _me because that's all I hear, consciously and subconsciously when I'm in that blasted apartment." Ino nodded slowly and quirked her lips to the side to signal her disbelief.

"So that's what you tell yourself, okay gotcha." She winked in an overdramatic fashion, showing she didn't believe Sakura's argument.

The pink haired girl threw her hands mercilessly in the air. "Ino for Kami sake, can't you be a little supportive!" Sakura stood and paced as she spoke, hands flailing to accompany her anxiety. "I don't want to dream of him in any way shape or form. I don't want flashes or visions or to hear sounds. I'll go crazy woman!" She stopped abruptly before her blonde friend whilst panting slightly; face flushed in embarrassment.

Neither women heard the slight creaking noise of a door opening but Sakura was the first to catch movement. Her eyes snapped upwards as Ino's roommate quickly bypassed them, phone glued to her fingers.

"Err bye Ino-chan!" She looked a little nervous despite the fact that she didn't give the two girls a single glance.

"Eh bye, Ami; She is such a strange girl, I swear." She whispered to Sakura after a few minutes.

"I thought you guys were getting along?" Sakura lifted a brow curiously.

"We are, she's pretty awesome, almost exactly like me-" Sakura cut in.

"Pfft as if the world needs another Ino." The blonde narrowed her eyes sharply and if looks could kill, Sakura would surely be dead. Sakura laughed nervously and shifted her eyes away.

"Anyways, _like_ I was saying, she's totally into shopping and gossip. It's awesome but sometimes she can be a bit sketchy." Sakura shrugged.

"Those are the kinds of girls you should watch out for Ino." The blonde waved her comment off.

"Don't digress from the real situation at hand; now about your infatuation with Sasuke."

"INO!"

"You need a man." Sakura scoffed and crossed her arms stubbornly.

"He's far from a man." She held her nose high and sat straighter as if that would prove her point.

Ino sat back, eyes wide as if blown away by the statement, "Wow…fighting words." Sakura's posture gave way in seconds and she leaned forwards towards Ino, pointing as she spoke.

"You would know if you were in _my_ position. Living with him is a battle in its self. He's cute but he's an arrogant jerk and then when I think we are getting along he brings another bimbo home and it's like he doesn't respect me at all. I can't stand him; he drives me up the walls. And now that damn bastard is invading my dreams! I can't take it anymore Ino. If this shit keeps up I'm going to have to ask for a room transfer or something."

Ino's eyes widened before they lowered in sadness. She didn't realize her friend was in that much agony.

"Listen Sakura, you know you are always welcome here whenever you need a place to crash and get away from him. Luckily enough for you I'm not the only friend you have on campus," She paused as she saw Sakura's lip tilt up wards. She smiled and continued, "You've got me, Naruto, Hinata, and many more on the way. Just don't let him push you out of your room because it's your place too you know! If he keeps this shit up you need to talk to him and set boundaries." Ino then proceeded to lean back and let her friend digest this information.

Sakura blinked slowly, had Ino seriously just given her good advice on a boy issue? Hell must have frozen over. She continued to stare incredulously. After a few minutes Ino let out a frustrated grunt.

"Snap out of it forehead. This is not the first time I've given you good advice if that's what you are thinking." To this Sakura raised a brow, "Fine don't listen to me." Sakura shook her head.

"Thanks, Ino," The blonde smiled widely.

"Bout damn time you got out of that catatonic state billboard brow. Now let's go!" Sakura rolled her eyes at her supposed best friends' insults.

"Go where?" Sakura looked after her friend baffled. "Go where, pig, we have classes in the morning?"

...**..**

"Oohh mhmm," Fake press-on nails dug roughly against the surface of a strong thigh.

The female moaned against the thick member pulsating in the hot cavern of her mouth. The sounds of slurps and intense sucking echoed in the empty apartment. Sasuke sat, legs semi spread, arms splayed over the back of the couch as he stared down impassively at the female giving a large amount of attention to his lower half.

She arched her back and lifted her mouth and eyes as she spoke in a seductive tone.

"You like that don't you, Sas-"

"Keep sucking." His voice came out in a monotone, as if she wasn't doing anything to him. Onyx pierced shocked blue until the girl gave in and went back to trying to pleasure the sex god before her.

Sasuke slid his eyes closed and leaned his head back against the couch. His buzz was slowly starting to wear off and now this girl didn't seem nearly as appealing as when he first picked her up. Why had he picked her up? Pink and green flashed in his mind. Ah, that's right that feisty yet innocent, pink haired, green eyed, vixen of a roommate who had abruptly bolted from the room not too long ago. She had shoved Sasuke rudely out of the way and in the direction of the couch where he and his little toy wound up staying for the duration of the time. However their contact never went past her trying to get him off….a task she was currently failing at as the alcohol began disappearing from his system.

Damn that woman. Sasuke cursed Sakura. She just had to be appealing, singing that risky song, having such a melodic voice. Recently her voice was slowly becoming annoying. It followed him everywhere, even in his dreams. But hearing her sing, it was different from when she spoke; it was a breath of fresh air. He groaned. He needed to stop thinking about her.

His groan however deluded his 'guest' into thinking she was doing a good job and she giggled. He ignored her and tried to enjoy it. Maybe if he thought of a different woman it would get better. But who?

"Sasuke, what the hell is this?" The Uchiha sighed, mentally cursing himself for forgetting to lock the door.

"What are you talking about Karin?" He kept his eyes closed as Karin walked over with her Iphone4 incased in a custom made Gucci case and attempted to show the Uchiha the text.

Opening his eyes he peered at the message. He was unfazed to say the least and lifted his blank eyes to her enraged gaze and with a shrug and replied, "So?"

"So, are you insane? You are fucking that little bitch?"

"Karin, I fuck a lot of bitches." At that the girl currently getting him off lifted her head and gazed at him with a look of shock. The Uchiha glanced down at her and lifted a finger, pointing towards his still hard member. He kept his gaze on her until she gave in and went back to work. "Does it matter if I slept with Sakura or not, Karin? Besides, I didn't sleep with her."

"You didn't sleep with her? Ugh I don't know it's just I don't trust her and clearly she wants you but she's not the type of girl that's in for a night of sex, she's the relationship kind of girl."

Sasuke tried hard not to smirk. "Are you actually jealous, Karin?" He purposely elongated her name to make her uneasy, to get under her skin.

"Ha-As if!" She harrumphed and folded her arms over her chest. As if just noticing the girl between the Uchihas legs she cleared her throat. "Hey, Hun, mind giving us two adults some time alone?" The girl released the Uchihas length with a 'pop' and glared back at the red headed female.

"Who are you to tell me what to do?" The girl on the floor said. Karin glared angrily at her. Who did this bitch think she was? Was she a freshman? She thought Sasuke knew better than to fuck with little girls. That was yet another reason for her to further her dislike towards his pink haired roommate. At the thought, Karin seethed more.

"Listen bitch, you don't know who you're talking to. Put on your pants, close that slutty mouth of yours and get the fuck out." The girl sat dumbfounded for a moment. Slowly her gaze turned to Sasuke who seemed the least bit comforting. He arched a brow at her and then cocked his head to the side towards the door.

"You…you fucking asshole! Fine, but this is the last time you'll see me." She stood up and pulled on her thong followed by her short jean skirt. Then she fixed her shirt so it didn't look completely wrinkled. She grabbed her heels and just as she was about to leave the apartment Karin called over her shoulder, "Good riddance hooker." The girl let out a nasty shriek and then slammed the door shut.

The red head smirked and fixed her own skirt as she glanced hungrily down at the throbbing member between the Uchiha's legs.

"Come here." He pointed to the area next to him and properly snapped her out of her daze. "Fix this, since you kicked that girl out."

Karin smirked, "Gladly."Her smile subsided as the thoughts of Sasuke's pink haired roommate flooded her mind._ I will make him forget that bitch. She will never get a taste of him. _And with that Karin pulled Sasuke up from the couch and brought him back towards his bedroom where they began to shed clothing and sunk deep into an unadulterated sea of mindless pleasure.

…...

Bam, bam, bam!

The raven haired man groaned as he pulled on a pair of shorts and angrily sauntered towards the door. The obnoxious banging continued.

"Hurry up and answer it Sasuke, it's annoying." He shot Karin, whom he could see through his adjured bedroom door laying naked under the sheets, a frustrated glance. Right now he wanted to choke her, forget about fucking her; she was just as annoying as whoever was pounding on the door.

It had only been minutes after they had finally shed all of their clothing so the Uchiha was truly frustrated. First Karin kicked his whore out and now this. He sighed, shoved a hand roughly through his hair and the pulled the door open before the person behind it could continue their assault.

He surely regretted his decision.

Smack!

The Uchiha's head flew back and he stumbled back a few steps. Karin's shocked scream was deaf to his ears and he looked up and made eye contact with a furious Naruto.

"…The f-"

"What have you been doing to, Sakura you fucking bastard?"

The Uchiha stared for a moment, blankly soaking in the information just thrown in his face. Naruto was angry…about Sakura? His mind flashed to just about twenty minutes before when Karin first blew into his apartment. A blue electronic screen popped up with a small but powerful message.

"**News report here on the latest U of K gossip; Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke's roommate, has been having sex dreams about him. Can we infer that the frosh has done the nasty with U of K's most eligible and sexy bachelor? I think so."**

From the fury he saw in his best friends' eyes, he knew the man got the message as well. The Uchiha grunted as he stood up and whipped his mouth of the blood.

"Oh my god, Sasuke! Naruto what the fuck is your problem." The blondes' eyes shot to Karin who seemed to be only wearing a sheet. Naruto narrowed his eyes in disgust. He was never a fan of Karin. Something just didn't sit right with him when it came to the fierce red head. She was nothing like Hinata or Sakura, girls who cherished their bodies but weren't afraid to show off their sensual sides. No, Karin was manipulative and threw herself around all of the time, to anyone with a dick between their legs. Unfortunately, she had a habit of always falling back into Sasuke's lap. Nothing could get rid of her. And he hated the fact that his best friend constantly went back to her. He didn't care if the sex was great; the girl was just plain dirty in Naruto's eyes.

"That asshole I call a best friend has either been fucking around with my other friend or just seriously damaged any good credibility she had at this school." Sasuke narrowed his eyes this time. What did Naruto care about credibility? Just last year he was about as bad as Sasuke was. The brunette shook his head.

"What does it matter if I did fuck her?" Naruto was livid and lunged yet again, but Karin stepped in between the men; holding her smaller hand out towards Naruto in a flimsy attempt to stop him. He froze.

"Now hold on, is this about that stupid text message that went out earlier through the school newspaper?"

"You got it too?" Naruto asked skeptically.

"Of course moron, you know I have to be updated on everything going on at this school." To this both the blonde and Sasuke rolled their eyes. "That's why I came over here to find out the truth. They haven't done anything. Not that I would dream that he would touch that child."

"Hey watch your mouth!" Naruto growled. "You don't know a damn thing about Sakura, and neither does he. That's why this it's so important to me." Sasuke stared calmly but his mind was racing. "You need to fix this, Teme."

"How do you propose I do that, dobe?"

"Tell them you sent the text message or something, as means to fuck with Sakura….as in joke around with her; your way of initiating her as a roommate." The Uchiha continued to stare. "Then say that if any guy tries to get at Sakura they have to go through us." To this the Uchiha raised his left brow.

"…The fuck, Naruto?" Sasuke dismissed the last idea.

"That's ridiculous." Karin agreed. "Why should he do the last part? That makes it seem like they are together. Which they aren't you idiot."

Naruto rolled his eyes again. "That's why I said both him and I. And besides after her performance earlier tonight at the café you know as well as I know that guys are going to be all over her because of that song."

Now Karin was confused. Her head whipped between both men. Frustration bundled between her eyebrows as Sasuke shrugged.

"Fine, whatever, I'll consider it. Now will you leave? I want to sleep."

"Yes Naruto, please do get out." Karin sneered causing Naruto's once victorious grin to turn into a scowl.

"You too Karin, we're done here tonight." Sasuke finished as he turned around towards his bed room. Naruto stood chuckling as Karin's jaw dropped to the floor. A few seconds later Sasuke returned with most of her clothing which he carelessly dropped into her hands. She stared at him shocked.

"You're joking right Sasuke?" He lifted his eyebrow as if to question her. She let out a shriek similar to that of the girl he had been with earlier and charged into the bathroom to change.

"Haha bought time you wised up a little teme, now you better go through with this text thing or I will be back." Naruto threatened.

"Whatever." The Uchiha dismissed him and Naruto quickly left afterwards, mention something about 'his precious Hinata.' Sasuke didn't care what he did. He turned in time as Karin came back out of the bathroom. She threw his sheets to the floor, stepped over them and walked out of the apartment, slamming the door behind her. Outside the door Sasuke could hear someone yelling 'Stop slamming the fucking door, it's late." He sighed for, he hoped, the last time that night and proceeded to take a shower before heading to bed. He had, had enough of the drama and bullshit for one night.

…...

"Ino you're joking."

"Of course not! It's Thirsty Thursday, mama. You had an epic night of singing, Hinata had a great night of dancing, so I heard, and I had a pretty decent date with Choji. But now, you and I are going to finish this evening with a bang by getting a bit more comfy with our fellow students." The blonde smiled broadly with a gleam of mischief in her blue eyes. She grabbed Sakura's hand and weaved her through the crowd of partiers.

"You had a decent date with Choji? Lord the world must be ending because I never thought I'd hear you say that." Ino threw her a dangerous look.

"Shut it forehead and enjoy the alcohol. You need to relax for a bit. Don't worry we'll be home in no time and we won't get caught."

"Ino, I don't know." Sakura shook her head. A frown appeared on her face. The party did look like a lot of fun but it was against school policy for them to be drinking. She bit her lip.

"Hey cutie, what's your name?" Sakura turned around slightly to look up at a very handsome face. Sakura smiled lightly.

"I think it would work more if you told me yours first." He leaned back and whistled.

"Got a fire cracker on my hands, huh? Name's Kiba, and yourself?"

She smiled again, "Sakura." This time he smiled, his eyes lit up under the flashing lights of the room.

"Definitely fitting…can I get you something to drink?" She frowned slightly and shook her head.

"No I'm-"

"She'll have a beer." Ino chirped, ignoring the way Sakura whipped her head around to glare at her. Kiba raised his eye brow and smirked.

"One beer coming up; anything for you?" He politely asked Ino.

"Nah I'm okay, I'll make sure she doesn't leave." She stuck her tongue out. Kiba smiled, shook his head and left for the drinks.

"The nerve of you, pig," Sakura spun around as soon as Kiba was out of sight.

"Shut up Sakura and live a little. You weren't this stressed during the summer."

"That's because high school was over and I was accepted to college." Ino smiled and grabbed her friends' hips.

"Live!" She emphasized as she began to sway them both to the music. Sakura sighed and let her shoulders loosen a bit. Her hips fell in motion with Ino and she smiled. Like good old times. Suddenly someone's hand on her hip and lips pressed against her ear.

"You don't seem like the same girl I left a few minutes ago." Sakura smirked and leaned her head back but kept her eyes on Ino's.

"I just needed to relax." Kiba chuckled and handed her the beer. She took it and thanked him, smirking as his hips followed hers. He pulled her body up against him and rocked them to the same rhythm. Ino laughed as a man came up behind her and began to dance. However, not once did the girls let go of each other's hands. "I know I'm sexy and everything and you're completely taken away with me, but are you ever going to drink that?" Sakura chuckled.

"Bottoms up." She shouted over the music and chugged back a gulp of the poisonous liquid.

…...

"Why is everyone looking at me…" Sakura asked Tenten quietly as she sat down next to her friend. She then paused, contemplating the awkward glances people kept giving her before something caught her eye. Double taking, she stared bewildered at the girl sitting beside her, "Tenten," She squeaked in aggravation, "Why are you looking at me like that?"

The girl continued staring for the moment then sighed and pulled out her cellular device.

"Look at this." Hesitating Sakura slowly leaned over to stare down at the small screen and mentally read the words over and over until they finally processed. "That and the fact that you walked in here looking like you had a wild night last night…people are pretty sold."

"What…No-no way! That's not true at all!" Her breathing picked up as she quickly handed the phone back to Tenten. Then a shriek escaped her that startled and shocked the entire room of quiet observers. "I did not have sex or a sex dream about that perverted jerk!" The whole room went still. Sakura's face went red as she clutched her head, not in shame but in agony.

"Wow…" Tenten mused as she watched the reactions around her. When she turned to look at her friend, her face quickly became worried. "Sak, what's wrong." The pink haired vixen looked up at her embarrassed and whispered.

"I have a bit of a hangover." To this, her friend began laughing. Sakura didn't see the hilarity in the situation. In fact, Tenten's laughter only made her head hurt more. "Please Tenten, it's not funny. The older girl shook her head with mirth in her eyes.

"You freshman are so funny. Look Sakura, this text isn't as serious as everyone is making it. But it will have a bit of an effect on your rep at school if you are worried about that kind of thing. Especially since this so called 'perverted bastard' happens to be one of the most popular guys at U of K." Sakura groaned.

"Ugh what do I do? First he tortures me in my own home and now outside the confine of my room." Tenten gave her a sympathy pat on the shoulder.

"It'll be okay Sak. It'll be okay."

…...

Unfortunately it wasn't. Sakura was stared at and talked about for most of the day. Some who were curious to see who she was, some who knew and were shocked, some who thought it was amusing, some who got the wrong impression of her, some who wanted a little of the Uchiha action from her, and some who simply didn't care but by that point Sakura had become paranoid beyond belief. That was until her second class later that afternoon. That was the class she had with Sasuke….Chinese of all subjects.

…...

"I'm the one who sent out the text to annoy, Sakura." Sasuke confessed as soon as the teacher left the classroom for a moment.

"What?" Sakura stared stunned along with their other classmates who had been a little awkward since the two of them walked in to class.

He had been talking to the Korean exchange student, who was the only one brave enough to confront Sasuke about the rumor.

Her mind traveled to thoughts of their conversation two hours before.

"_I have two propositions for you." He took a step towards her. She was resting her rear against the kitchen counter. She had found him sitting at the table reading their Chinese textbook. He didn't even let her speak…well yell before he spoke up about these supposed proposals. She was so thrown off guard that she nodded slowly._

"_Alright, what_ _are they?"He wasted no time._

"_Go out with me, Naruto, and his girlfriend tonight." That was weird. Why was Sasuke going out with Naruto and his girlfriend and why did he ask her to go with him? Did he think of it as a punishment?_

"_Why" He watched her for a moment, no emotion in his eyes before decided to finally answer. _

"_You need this rumor to go away. My 'fan girls' will hunt you down for one. You'll have guys all over you-"_

"_That's not necessarily a bad thing." She piped up, interrupting him. His brow hitched, she noticed he did that a lot, like Morse code, one hitch equals 'what?' She chuckled at her internal joke. Sasuke however thought she was laughing at him. His eyes narrowed._

"_Hn," he dismissed her comment, "That's what Naruto doesn't want. I don't care. It's your reputation…not mine."_

"_We all know where your reputation is, don't we." She snorted quietly, but he heard her and proceeded to glare. After a few minutes of considering this thought she nodded. "Oh okay that's fine. What else?" She looked at him skeptically. His lips twitched at the corners and onyx orbs shifted subtly down to gaze upon soft pink lips. His eyes then flickered upwards to meet curious green._

"_Kiss me."_

_Sakura's eyes widened. _

"_W-what, are, are you insane? That's absolutely ridiculous…no I'm not going to kiss you." She was a tad flustered to say the least. The Uchiha smirked and slowly stood up from his position at the table. _

"_Why not, it's just one tiny kiss; far less harmful than a double date with Naruto and his girlfriend." Sakura didn't hear the bit of annoyance in his tone when talking about Naruto and his mystery date. He continued his way over towards her distracted form on the counter._

_Sakura looked away, avoiding eye contact with him; her cheeks felt warmer than ever._

"_Why do you want to kiss me?"She spoke a bit softer this time. _

_He stared at her for a moment, pondering if he should answer the question or tack advantage of her flustered state by swooping in for a kiss anyways. His lips parted and he took a step forward, albeit minute, Sakura zeroed in on that step as if it was a giant leap forwards. Her heart jerked against her rib cage. When had he gotten so close? He was literally an inch from her knees, she could feel the heat of his stomach radiating off onto her. He leaned forwards and placed his hands on either side of her body on the counter. _

"_Because you don't want to kiss me," He intoned and her eyes narrowed. _

"_So this is just a game to you! Then no, hell no actually!" Suddenly the fire was back in her eyes and she shoved against his chest but he barely moved. _

"_What's wrong, Sakura, it's just a kiss, it'll be over in seconds." He didn't know why he kept toying with her like this. It wasn't normal behavior for him. "Who cares if it's a game, it's not like you actually like me anyways."He made a small sound similar to his 'hn' as he ducked his head into the crook of her neck, causing her to tense again. _

_She pondered his words. She didn't like him. She had kissed men before who meant nothing to her. Of course that was after a few drinks or a few rounds of spin the bottle. It's not like it made her a slut. She didn't bring them home. She didn't spread her legs for them. She was still pure and she made sure to stay that way until she found the right person. But that was beside the point. This was just one kiss. _

"_**With Uchiha smex on legs,"**__ Her inner self chuckled. She ignored the voice._

_Hell if this went right she could show him up. With a sudden conviction she pushed the older male back, gripped his shirt and pulled him down for a quick kiss. Their lips sat frozen against one another. The Uchiha stared back with subtle surprise whilst Sakura stared with determination. _

_Slowly she closed her eyes and deepened the kiss. Her lips caressed his into answering back. Unknown to her his fists tightened against the counter top as he leaned in to gain control of the kiss. However the pink haired vixen wouldn't let him, she set the pace and power. Her hands rose and tangled in her spiky locks as she kissed with everything she had except her tongue. It was purely lip on lip contact and when she finally pulled away she gave his bottom lip a small nip. Quiet the surprise to the Uchiha. She let go of his face looking flushed and yet oddly satisfied. With that her hands slid down his chest enough for her to push him off and jump down from the counter. She blew out a breath, making her cheeks expand momentarily. Brushing her short locks out of her face she fixed her shirt which had ridden up and then walked out of the kitchen. She left a bewildered Uchiha standing in the same spot, staring at the location in which she had just left. _

_A few moments later Sakura came back into view holding her bag on her shoulder. She turned slightly to glance at her roommate and smirked._

"_I'll see you in class Sasuke-kun." With that she left and went god knows where. Sasuke shook his head as soon as the door closed. What the fuck just happened? His hand reached up and his thumb brushed unconsciously against his bottom lip. She bit him? And damn did it feel good. He shook his head again and then smirked. _

"…_Haruno Sakura, huh?" He blew out a breath before returning to his studying at the table. _

…...

Later that day after class, Sakura heard that Sasuke went to the campus news paper and told them to tell everyone he told the source of the text to send the message to everyone as a joke on Sakura. He also told them to fire the asshole that sent the obnoxious text but to keep it under wraps. Afterwards Sakura found out from Ino, that her roommate Ami lost her job. From that day on Sakura made it a personal note that she would never tell Ino anything private in her dorm room ever again.

…...

Well Diary,

First of all I supposed I should clear up why Sasuke and I are both in Chinese together, especially since he's a different year than I am. Well, everyone at U of K has to take at least one year of a language, so two semesters. I've always been fascinated with mandarin so I decided to take it my first semester. Sasuke however, decided to wait. His decision from what I gather is purely business related. His family owns companies in China and if he one day hopes to learn and be a major asset to the company he has to learn the language of his competitors. Anyways we somehow landed in the same class which is fine by me. I understand the characters, I know how to write and read what we've learned but the pronunciation seems to be failing me. Sasuke has picked it up rather flawlessly. *envies* Anyways come test time I will definitely be asking him for help. I know…how could I turn to the dark side…well a girls got to do what a girls got to do.

I also bet you thought that this is where the chapter in my life ends right, with the big fiasco with Sasuke? Hell no. There's more, such as the second part of the proposition that happened later that night. Yes the infamous date …err hangout…whatever it was with Naruto, his girlfriend, and Sasuke. It was a lot to take in. Well, here goes….

…...

Sakura peered around the corner at her roommate who was, this time, not in the kitchen. Sasuke stood in his room, shirtless, well semi shirtless. He had a dark blue button down shirt on but it was wide open and he was in the painfully slow process of buttoning it up. He glanced up at her with an arched brow.

"Sakura…" He drawled her name out, causing her to shiver slightly. Why did he have to say her name like that?

"Hey, I just wanted to thank you for what you did." He nodded thinking she was done speaking but she continued, "But don't you think your 'joke' will attract more attention?" The Uchiha paused and then began walking towards her, leaving three buttons undone. She bit her lip, trying to refrain from looking at those three damn blasted buttons.

He stopped when he was a few inches in front of her. "No." She blinked.

"No? Why not?"

"It's the weekend, people will get smashed, go home, or they'll be studying. Either way this whole annoying situation will be out of their minds…except the ones with no lives."

_But even then…It won't matter._ Sakura thought. She nodded and smiled thoughtfully, not noticing that the action brought Sasuke's attention back towards the sweet and soft lips that captured his only hours earlier that day.

"I see, okay, well, thanks again." She lifted a hand to wave as she turned to leave when suddenly Sasuke's hand grabbed at her wrist. "What?" She asked quickly.

"Are you going to get ready?"

_Ready for what?_ She thought. Sakura looked at him skeptically. He took that as his turn to speak again. "Naruto and his girlfriend remember?" Sakura's eyes widened like saucers.

"That's tonight! Shit, shit, shit." She yanked her arm from his grip and ran straight for her room. Sasuke sighed and went back into his room. About ten minutes later and a few more curses and loud crashes Sakura emerged from her room. This time Sasuke was in the living room, relaxing on the couch. He glanced up at her and let his eyes trail down her body and slowly back up.

She was wearing form fitting washed out dark blue jeans with a hole in the right knee. On the top half of her body was a black strapless corset looking top and a jet black leather jacket with a cotton hood adored her shoulders and arms. Her hair was down and slightly messy from her hurried attempt at getting ready. There was no jewelry on her except a necklace with a star at the end and one ring on her right hand. What really threw Sasuke were the heels she wore. They were black boots that he couldn't see the full length of due to her jeans.

She looked sexy. She grabbed her purse and pulled out a small holder possibly for her school I.D. She then put another card in it and a few bucks. She then stuffed the small contraption into her coat pocket and zipped it up. When she finally looked up at him he was standing closer to her now.

He nodded his head at the door, grabbed a jacket off one of the coat hooks and left the apartment. She locked the door behind them.

"So how are we getting there? Where is there?" She giggled to herself at the awkward question. Sasuke smirked as she flanked his left side.

"My car."

Her eyebrows rose in surprise. "Where is that?" He didn't answer, which she didn't take to well. She continued to poke him, and glare, and ask, but he wouldn't budge. When they finally got outside of the building Sasuke led them over towards the shuttle bus terminal. She looked at him curiously.

"Parking deck," He finally said out of the blue.

"Really?" Sakura put her hands on her hips and tapped her heel against the pavement. "Was it really that difficult for you to just say those two words?" When he didn't answer again she threw her hands up in the air. "You are infuriating sometimes, you know."

"Hn," He smirked. The bus came quickly and only stopped at two other areas on campus before finally reaching their destination. They exited the bus and walked inside the parking deck. They took the elevator to the second floor and walked past the first five cars on their left before approaching a midnight blue Aston Martin V12 Vantage. Sakura's eyes widened.

"This is yours?" Sasuke's response was to pull out a set of keys and click the unlock button. When the car's lights flashed she knew. "Wow," She breathed and came around the passenger's side. "It's beautiful." She opened the door cautiously and joined the already sitting Uchiha in the car. It was well kept, it looked brand new. The interior was all black. When the car started, blue lit up the darkness, the radio glowed as well as the inside of the dashboard. Sakura's breath hitched. Sasuke smirked at her reaction, internally proud of his car for managing to impress her. Sasuke clicked the knob on the radio and then slowly pulled out of the parking lot with a rather smug look on his face.

Sakura was astounded. It was beautiful, and it drove smoothly, as if they were gliding along the road. Plus it helped that Sasuke was such a brilliant driver, although Sakura would never tell him that. She sighed and relaxed into the seating. The car smelled like Sasuke. And no matter how crazy the man drove her, he still smelled incredibly good. She smiled lightly and watched the scenery as they drove into the town surrounding the campus. She began humming quietly to the music on the radio.

When they finally arrived Sakura noticed that they were in front of a cute little diner. She blinked as Sasuke turned off the car. Gingerly she unbuckled her seat belt and got out of the car. When she turned around she was wrapped in the strong embrace of Naruto. She smiled.

"Hey." She drawled out in a friendly tone.

"Hey Sak, I missed you." She giggled.

"I missed you too Naruto-kun." Pushing him back gently she observed that he was dressed rather nicely, like Sasuke. Not to say that Naruto dressed like a slob on an everyday basis but today there was something much more sophisticated about him. He too was wearing a button down shirt, his was completely black. The sleeves however were rolled up, letting Sakura know that it was a casual evening. She smiled, he smelled good too. "You look great." A small tinge of red married his tanned cheeks.

"Thanks," He paused and scanned her outfit, "Well damn, so do you." She laughed and swatted at his arm playfully. He gave her a fox like grin and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. They then began walking towards the store where Sasuke was leaning in the door way. His face was passive but there was a different gleam in his eye. Something Sakura had never seen before. She shrugged it away as they passed him and walked inside.

"So what's this all about?"

"Well," Naruto began, "You guys are my best friends so I thought it was only fitting that you both met my girlfriend at the same time." Sakura nodded slowly. Something didn't add up. If Naruto wanted her to come…then why did Sasuke make it a proposition instead of just telling her?

"_I have two propositions for you." _

"_Why not, it's just one tiny kiss; far less harmful than a double date with Naruto and his girlfriend."_

That asshole tricked her! Of course why didn't she see it before? Two propositions is better than one; especially when the first one is there to distract you from the true intention. She turned her head back to glare livid at Sasuke who only smirked as if reading her mind. She was about to yell at him when Naruto stopped their movements. His voice was slightly drowned out by the blood thumping in her ears from rage.

"Sakura-chan, Sasuke-teme, I'd like you to meet my girlfriend, Hyuuga Hinata." Naruto said proudly.

"Hyuuga?" Sasuke intoned, laced with subtle curiosity.

"Hinata-chan?" Sakura whipped her head around to see her best friend sitting at the tabled flustered the same color red as she.

"S-Sakura-chan?" Naruto looked between the two of them dumbfounded.

"You…know each other?" With that both girls slowly calmed and giggled. They smiled at one another before turned back to Naruto and replying simultaneously, "She's my best friend."

"I'll be damned." Sasuke muttered quietly. Sakura squeaked and released her hold on Naruto and ran straight for the seat beside Hinata. Her arms instantly opened and welcomed Hinata into an embrace.

"Oh my god Hina, you and Naruto!" Hinata blushed and nodded furiously, happily. "Ahh I'm so happy for you! No wonder you've livened up a lot." She said mischief whilst nudging the girl with her elbow to this the blue hair maiden blushed even harder and ducked her head in embarrassment. Naruto who had taken a seat on the opposite side of Hinata smirked as he swooped in and kissed her on the cheek. Sakura cooed and clasped her hands to her heart. Hinata smiled lightly and leaned into Naruto's arms.

"So I take it you're Neji Hyuuga's younger cousin?" Sasuke spoke from beside Sakura. Hinata looked at him and nodded with a soft smile. "Does he know about this?" He pointed at Naruto.

"Shut up teme." Sasuke smirked.

"Ignore him," Sakura said, still irked at the ebony haired man to her left. "I'm happy for you guys."

"Thank you, Sakura-chan; that means a lot." Hinata smiled broadly.

"Yeah, Sak, you don't know how worried I was. But you two knowing each other just took a huge weight off my shoulders."

"What? Afraid we wouldn't like each other?" She giggled.

"Well not necessarily, I just, I don't know I just wanted everyone to be happy." Sakura stared at her friend, amazed. Naruto in this moment seemed like a whole different man. He was no longer the crazy knuckle headed kid she met years ago. He was a man, with a girl friend he loved, and two best friends he loved like family. Sakura reached out and squeezed his hand in a reassuring gesture.

From then on the night went relatively smoothly. Relatively being the operative word, seeing as Naruto couldn't go the night without cracking a few jokes about Sakura's situation with Sasuke. However, every time, just before he got too out of control, Hinata would just say his name in a soft of warning tone, and place a delicate hand on his arm, or shoulder, or hand, and he would instantly stop.

They were a cute couple for sure. It was a lot of fun and it also got Sakura thinking. She was now more determined about the new idea forming in her mind.

So that night when Sasuke and Sakura got home she did something completely out of the blue. She hugged him. When she pulled back she looked him square in the eye and said, "If our best friends can be in a relationship and consider us good friends then there must be something, somewhere that proves we can get along. I want to be friends Sasuke-kun…well at least try. So no more games, no more girls coming over on school nights, let's just respect each other's bound-"

She was cut off by a pair of lips molding to hers. Her eyes widened in the dark. Those soft lips caressed hers until she responded and then there was no mercy. Sasuke kissed her like she had never been kissed before. One hand held her back, pressing her form to him while the other tangled in her strawberry hair. Not once did he use his tongue, just lip to lip action, like earlier.

However unlike earlier, Sakura could feel the heat spreading in her body as theirs rubbed together naturally.

Her eyes slid open slowly after her back hit the wall. Dazed green eyes peered up into abyss. They held the contact for what seemed like ten minutes until Sasuke dove back in for another taste. When he pulled back a second time he tugged her lower lip between his teeth in a sensual way. After that he disappeared into his bedroom without another word to Sakura.

When reality set in Sakura ran her hand threw her tangles hair and let out a shuttered breath.

"What just happened?" She blushed. Shaking her head she decided not to dwell on it and talk to the Uchiha in the morning. It would be Saturday and a fresh start. She smiled lightly and nodded with a new drive. Disappearing into her own room, she hurriedly shed her clothing and passed out into a wonderfully dreamless slumber.

…...

**AN:** For those of you who may not remember…or maybe I have the wrong name but I am pretty sure way back when in part one of Naruto there was a girl with purplish hair named Ami( which means friend…haha ironic because she's not) who terrorized poor little Sakura over her big forehead. And she was also an incredibly big Sasuke fan girl. And it was because of her and some of her lackeys that Sakura and Ino became friends. Because Ino helped Sakura gain some confidence and yada, yada, yada and then they were all like grrr rivals because both of them had the hots for Sasuke. So yea…that's how and why Ami is now the bitch who told everyone about Sakura's dirty little sex dreams about Mr. Sasuke Uchiha. Mhmm yup.

Also I feel like I gave people the wrong impression. A few chapters back…not that there is many XD I wrote out a few chapter titles I was thinking of. Its true I had them written down and I know for a fact in my mind the story will be long, however I don't have the chapters prewritten out. I wish I did. Life would be so much easier than but I don't. I write these on the spot….well over a period of time. So after this chapter the next one you'll have to wait for me to write. I apologize if anyone got that impression. If not, then now you know. =) So now that that is all clear. XD

Love you guys,

My! A.k.a. SweetMadness

P.S.: Hope everyone had a Happy St. Patty's day. And to all the college kids, hope you are enjoying your break (or whenever you go on break). Everyone else, Hope life is treating you fairly. If you have time, try to pray for Japan and anyone else who is suffering out there in this world. If you don't believe in praying, donate. No money to donate? Then….tell people to donate! =D 

P.P.S: These next few months will be killer. I have relay for life coming up, my dance show case, Chibi con (at my school), finals, and all of that other yummy, yummy school stuff… like applying for housing and what not. So I don't know when I will update again like I said before, but hopefully it will be a lot quicker than last time!

Again, Love you guys,

Bye!


	7. Chapter 7 Auhtors Note: Important Update

Important Update May 22nd 2012:

Hey my lovelies,

So I've obviously been M.I.A for a while and I apologize for it. There are a lot of reasons for my current absence from . Like many other writers on this site I'm still in school (College) and I work year round. On top of that is whatever social life I can muster when I'm not studying or working. Part of my social life is my Dance team which during this past school year took up a lot of my free time. This upcoming year it will take up even more time as I've been voted onto the E-Board (group of people who make major decisions for the club, such as planning and creating events, choreographing routines, setting up charity events, so on and so forth. While my particular position is not the most demanding I still have to help out other members of the E-Board with their work so none of us are overly stressed. It's a lot of work, but it is something I am truly passionate about. Thus I don't expect to be writing much during the school year except for during my classes (fair warning?).

Next, I'm an Aquarius. I'm good at multitasking but that happens to be one of my downfalls because when I do find time to breathe the last thing I want to do is entertain (Write). As much as I love writing sometimes I just want to read other peoples work. I find it one entertaining and two informative. I try to trick myself into thinking that it is solely for the good of my writing but it's mostly laziness.

Hence that is another reason I have yet to update. I've been caught up reading other peoples work. I won't lie to you, but in my procrastination I've done something risky. I'm now a member of Word press which is where I will be transporting all of my fiction. I find the site more personal as I could really make the page my own and you all could get to know me a bit more. Plus I can engage with you more via commenting. I've spent the majority of this month working on this site and slowly adding to it. Originally I was going to tell everyone of my move immediately but I wanted to wait until I posted more fiction.

Unfortunately that led to my final reason for my tardiness in updating stories such as UofK. When rereading UofK and Once upon a Dare I realized that my writing has changed. Whether it's a significant change or a minute one is up to the readers. You let me know. However, I found myself wanting to change so much in both stories. But I don't feel ...motivated to sit down and write them all out immediately. So I'm going to take my time and really think about it. One of my problems with UofK is that I had prewritten scenes to future chapters. I didn't write out the entire chapters just the significant parts which led to a sort of writers block on my part. I found it hard trying to connect the scenes. So that's why I need more time. Thus for now this story along with OUAD will be on hiatus until I figure out what I want. If I'm going to write a story I want it to be good, classy, and interesting. For now I'm sticking with one-shots. On the new site you will find "Time"- my SasuSaku one-shot. It's been edited slightly...less purple. I also added a short KeiroXAttia one-shot from the Incarceron series. If you haven't read it, you should check it out. The books will throw you for a loop at first but they are great. I was told if I liked Hunger Games I would like Incarceron and I did. Lol so give it a shot. =)

Anyways I hope this doesn't crush anyone's day or something. That was not my intention. I just don't want to leave you guys hanging anymore. I appreciate the people who stuck around. Those of you I promised to insert your character into my stories I still will. When exactly is the surprise ;). My next One-shots will contain SasuSaku but will be focused on Naru-Hina and Kaka-OCC until I get back into my SasuSaku swing. The OCC is a ninja I made up named Rikku. I'll put her profile on the new site. Speaking of here is the link: .com/ I hope you like it. Let me know =) Again thanks for sticking it out with me and for reviewing, adding me as a favorite author or favorite story. I really appreciate it.

Love always,

My


End file.
